You're Mine, Only Mine
by DestructionGoddess101
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke, the ever famous ice cold heartthrob who has an eye on the one and only Haruno Sakura, but he's a jerk he can't tell her.. But what if Sasori comes along? Oh come on Sasuke! Tell her before it's too late! *Complete*
1. Mock Me

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own NARUTO neither the other characters...**

**It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, but if it does belongs to me...**

**I would definitely be glad about it.. **

**ON WITH THE STORY**

* * *

**"You're Mine, Only Mine"**

**Chapter 1: "Mock me"**

Sasuke gets up earlier this morning, looking at his clock above his nightstand that reads _**'4:00 AM'.**_

He grunted as he sits down his bed. His room is quite simple but gigantic _'He was an UCHIHA afterall' _, It has a bed, it's pillows were dark blue and so as his comforter that has their clan Insignia, two nightstands that are placed at the either side of his bed there was a clock on the other and the other has a lava lamp, a study table that was plain maple wood, a dark blue couch near the bed with a flat screen t.v at the front of it.

Getting up on his bed he ran his hands on his navy-blue spiky locks.

He sighed. _'School'_

Yes, He has school. Obviously, what do you expect from a 16 year old boy?

He went down stairs, finding that his brother, _Itachi _is up as well.

"Goodmorning, Sasuke" . Itachi greeted him

"Hn." .Sasuke merely nodded and sat on the couch.

Itachi walked passed him to the kitchen.

"I'm cooking breakfast." .Itachi informed his brother.

Due to businesses both of their parents flew away from the Konohagakure to Amegakure.

Leaving Itachi and Sasuke back in the UCHIHA MANOR.

Sasuke walked in the kitchen, opening the fridge and getting a red and juicy tomato, he closed it and lean on the counter top near his brother who is cooking right now.

"How's school anyway? I heard Naruto and Sakura are your classmates again." .Itachi asked Sasuke without leaving his eyes on the pan.

"Mhm, Same as always, getting tired of the fangirls and..." Sasuke paused and took a bit of his tomato. "...trying to get away from them"

Itachi could do nothing but to smirk. _'the Uchiha smirk'_

Sasuke glared at him. _'I know where this is going'_

"So.. How about miss _Cherry Blossoms?_" Itachi smirks.

Oh, this is bad. Sasuke twitched as he heard how his brother, Itachi addresses _HIS _Sakura. _'What? She's not even mine.'_

Sasuke shook of his thoughts and answered, "She's fine."

Itachi smirks grew wider as he turned off the stoved and plated the omelet into two plates for them then turned to his little brother.

"I heard that, she has so many suitors now despite his unnatural pink hair with her jade eyes, I could still say that she's pretty hot. I mean, you know, that Inuzuka kid even got the eyes on her, Am I right?" .Itachi was amused on his brother's reaction.

Sasuke was glaring but not just it, _He activated his Sharingan._

_'Is he insane? How did he know all of that! He's not even studying on Konoha High! I'm going to kill you Itachi!' _Sasuke growled. "None of your business!"

"Whoah, Whoah! Chill out bro!" .Itachi put his hand in front of him in a defensive matter, but the smirk never leave his face then continue speaking,

"If you're too protective of miss _Cherry Blossoms.. _Then why won't you just as her out? I mean, She's you're Childhood friend along with Naruto and I know you're not treating her or protecting her as a Sister. So? Just Ask her out."

It's true, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura all of them are childhood friends back when Sasuke wasn't cold as ice, back when their parents stayed in the Konohan with them, back when... Everything was... RIGHT.

But now everything seems to change, Ever since the day that their parents flew away from Konoha, he has changed. Itachi was there though, not everytime he often leave for work and Sasuke was even surprise that Itachi was here.

Naruto, the loud-mouthed blonde-haired kid was his choldhood friend and now his best buddy knew what happened and understand this as for Sakura, the beautiful young lady who grew up with that unique pink locks with her jade eyes well, she's IMPORTANT for Sasuke, She was always there for him, She understands his feelings even though it was a hard time opening up to her, she was ALWAYS there, NEVER leaving his side.

And that maybe, just _maybe. _He fall in _love _with her, but Sasuke was too dense to accept it and keeps denyting it. It was pretty... _Obvious _though.

Sasuke frozed for a bit then gained his pace together.

He ignored Itachi and just pick up his plate, sat down on one of the chairs and eat quietly.

Itachi did the same but he eat slowly, Sasuke on the other hand ate a little faster.

A little second he gets up and stated, "I'm going to prepare."

He directly headed upstairs to his room.

Itachi just smirks about it knowingly how his brother was distracted about the topic awhile ago. _'Foolish little brother' _as he shooks his head.

* * *

As Sasuke entered his room he immediately entered the bathroom connected to his room, he undressed and open the shower as he thinks deep.

He sighed, _'Why does he said that anyway? He doesn't know how I fell, I know how Sakura feels for me but as for now.. I don't know what to do..' _He closed his eyes for a moment _'I just... don't wanna hurt her..'_

After 30 minutes or so, Sasuke gets out of the bathroom a towel wrapped around his waist and the other hang on his shoulders as he dries off his wet locks.

He pulled out his uniform that was black pants, a white long-sleeved polo that has a Konoha High sign near the left part of his chest right above where the heart is, a red necktie and a pair of black jacket with a blue and red lining at the edges that goes right above the white loong-sleeved shirt.

Sometimes Sasuke didn't wear the jacket and just carry it around until school staff come and tell him to wear it since it WAS a part of their uniform.

When Sasuke finished fixing himself including his messy navy-blue locks, he glanced on the clock that reads _**'5:15 AM'**_

With that he grab his bag and slides it to his left shoulder.

Going downstairs he saw Itachi waiting for him.

He wears a black baggy pants, a white cloak under a black netted shirt, he has a necklace that has a pendant of the Uchiha crest and he wears a black sandals that matches his pants . His haired is tied up into a little pony tail.

He raised a brow to his brother.

Itachi smiled, "Wanna have a ride" and pointed outside where his Black Lamborghini is parked.

Without saying Itachi led him to the parking lot outside theit Manor, Sasuke let himself inside the passenger seat, Itachi was going to get inside too when he saw somthing pink flashed through his eyes.

"Miss Sakura" .Itachi called out for her who was standing in front of their house just next to the Uchiha Manor. Sasuke on the other hand noticed this too, _'First mocking me, now what?!' _Sasuke shrugs.

Sakura looked to where the source of voice coming and ran to it.

"Oh, Goodmorning, Itachi-san" .Sakura said as she smiled and bowed to him.

She wears the Konoha High, uniform as well it was a black mini skirt , a black jacket under it was a white long-sleeved blouse with a blue collar (makes it lools like a tailor uniform) that has a sign of Konoha high right where the heart lies and a red ribon that was tied around the collar of it's blouse. She wears a black knee-high socks and a black doll shoes. Her hair was neatly sets down and stops to her mid back with two red pin to avoid her bangs to fall.

"Mhm, Goodmorning as well, Miss _Cherry Blossoms_" .Itachi smiled, the other Uchiha in the car seemingly glared when seeing _this _scene.

"Mou, How many times do I need to tell you, Itachi-san? Stop calling me that!" Sakura playfully pouts and lightly punched Itachi on the arms. It doesn't hurt anyways.

Well, this two seems are really close to each other, ne?

Itachi chuckled, "Then, stop calling me 'Itachi-san' just plain... Itachi"

Sakura looked at him and smiled, "Okay then, Itachi."

Itachi, looking satisfied and then ask Sakura, "Well, Do you wanna have a ride, Sakura?"

Sakura stops and thinks for a bit but then, "Well.. I think it wont hurt if I did so.. Yes, I would love to" .She said as she smiled at him.

Itachi open the door of the back seat for her.

Sakura let herself in and noticed the raven-haired guy.

Looking at him she greeted, "Goodmorning, Sasuke-kun"

"Hn." .Sasuke said without even glancing to her.

Itachi sat down to the driver's seat and ask them to get their seat belts for safety and he drived them to school.

It wasn't too far, but wasn't too close either, you can take a ride or you can just walk to it as well.

It was pretty quiet, Itachi driving, Sasuke staring off the windows and Sakura texting someone.

So Itachi breaks the silence. "So, Sakura... How are you?"

Itachi noticed that Sasuke glances to him.

"I'm feeling great" .Sakura responded.

"Well.. I heard that the Inuzuka kid was... asking you out? So.. You agreed with him?"

After asking this question unto Sakura who seemingly blushed unto this question, Itachi smirks as he noticed how Sasuke glared at him.

"U-Uhm.. No.. I- Actually.. I-I denied it." Sakura said as she stumbled at her own words. _'When did __**I **__sounded like Hinata?!' _Shrugging off her taughts, Itachi asked her again.

"Mhm? Really? Why? I think he's a cool kid anyway." .His smirks grew wider as Sasuke's glare intensified.

"Yeah, But..." .Sakura looking for the right words stopped in the middle of the sentence earning a glance from Sasuke who was waiting for her answer.

"...He isn't just my type." Sakura finished off with that words and smiles to Sasuke who glanced away as soon as she looks and smiles at him.

Itachi smiles on this too, _'Just a little push on this two..'_

In a minute or two the Konoha High is in the view.

Itachi parks his car on the front gates and drop off his brother and Sakura.

"Well, see you later." Itachi gave a little salute sign before starting on the car and continue to drive to his office.

Sakura waves goodbye as he leave.

* * *

**A/N: This is my first ever Fanfiction though I always read Fanfiction, only got a courage to do and publish one . I hope you enjoy =^-^=**

**Please R&amp;R**

**Thanks :)**

**Ja-Ne!**

**~Destruction_Goddess101**


	2. New Student, New Enemy

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own NARUTO nor' its characters... Masashi Kishimoto owns it.**

**But I wish I could.**

* * *

**"You're Mine, Only Mine"**

**Chapter 2: "New Student, New Enemie"**

Sasuke and Sakura entered the school grounds and look for their friends.

"Sakura-chan! Sasuke-Teme!" .A loud voice was heard from the school grounds.

Sasuke and Sakura turned around expecting to see Naruto himself.

"Goodmorning, Naruto" .Sakura smiled as Sasuke just merely nods.

Sakura peeked over Naruto's shoulder only to see a Violet-haired girl who is currently panting and looking that she was going to faint.

"NARUTOOOOO?!" .Sakura furiously looked at Naruto and smacked him into the head, a moment he was standing, now he was on the ground.

"Owwww! Sakura-chan! What was that for?" .Naruto holding his head where Sakira hit him still sitting on the ground.

Sakura points at Hinata. "LOOK!" .And goes over here to offer her to sit for awhile at the bench that was surrounding the big tree.

"HINATA-CHAN IS HAVING A HARD TIME CATCHING UP WITH YOU! WHAT'S WIGH THE HURRY ANYWAY?!"

Naruto before answering looks to Sasuke only to look away.

"Come on, Sasuke-Teme! Help me up!"

Sasuke didn't glance at him, he only pretended that he didn't hear Naruto.

And by that Naruto grabs Sasuke's jacket to get him up.

Sasuke was about to loose his balance when he stood still and glared to Naruto.

"Hahahaha, That's for the help, TEME!" .Naruto sarcastically said then brush his uniform before turning to Sakura and Hinata.

"Well... I was looking for you guys! And then I saw Hinata-chan then she said Goodmorning and I said goodmorning then I told her I was going to look for teme as well as you, Sakura-chan and then she told me if she can help me then I said yes so we look for you two all over the—"

He was still gonna say something when he noticed Sakura's look.

_'I'm gonna beat you until you're a bloody pulp' _.She was glaring at him

Sasuke just smirks. "Dobe."

"H-hey, nee, Sakura-chan... W-why are you looking at me like that?!"

Getting a little bit.. NO. Getting really SCARED.

He was taken aback when Sasuke just pushed him.. Yes, **Sasuke pushed him.**

He looked over Sasuke and glared at him where Sasuke's smirk only grew wider.

"NA-RU-TO" Sakura said creepily

He quickly glanced on Sakura but too late.

He was on the ground again and having that big lump on his head, Anime style.

Sakura quicly turned to Hinata. "Hinata-chan, Are you sure you're okay?".

It was the nth time that she asked Hinata about it.

"H-h-hai , S-Sakura-san.. I-I'm fine..." .Hinata didn't get over about stuttering at her words she still has it now that they're Highschool.

Sasuke that was standing at front of them watching and listening Naruto as he screams in pain from time to time and on how Sasuke was cruel not helping him and only PUSHING him more to Sakura, he can't avoid smirking about this one. Well, Naruto's his Bestfriend and in the same time Rival, right?

Sasuke was about to say something when he was stopped by their other friends.

"Hey! Forehead!" Sakura turned and where she saw Ino with Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Shino at much to Sasuke's dismay... KIBA.

"Oh! Hi guys, Goooooooodmorning!" .Sakura greet them with a smile on her face.

"Why didn't you tell us that you..." Ino pointed Sakura, Sasuke, Naruti and Hinata then continued speaking "...are here?"

"And.. Why is Naruto on the floor with that huge lump on his head?" .Tenten looked at Naruto and turned to Sakura waiting for an answer.

"He makes Hinata-chan run all over the place catching up on him." .Sakura stated.

"WHAAAAAT?! YOU DID WHAAAAT NARUTOOOO!?" .Ino and Tenten said in unison.

_'Troublesome'. _Shikamaru said in his head. Shino adjusted his glasses and sigh.

_'Dobe' . _Sasuke taught. Neji glared at Naruto for doing this to his cousin.

The others just sigh because of unbelief.

Now Naruto has 3 huge lump on his head.

He was about to complain on how hard was them to him when suddenly the school bell rang.

"Well.. See you guys at lunch" .Tenten said as she drags Neji with him on their classes.

"Wait for meeeeeee!" Lee run as fast as he can to catch with them.

"Hey, Sakura.. I'll... take care of Hinata, don't worry" .Kiba said as he smiled at Sakura and winked at her.

Sasuke who was standing there all the time didn't want this view and glared at him.

"T-Thank you, S-Sakura-san, w-we must b-be going t-then." Hinata said as Kiba assist her to get up.

Shino nods and walks away to theier own classes with, Kiba and Hinata.

"So.. Lunch okay?" Ino said looking at Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto.

"Okay then Ino-pig" Sakura said tongues out on Ino.

"Hn." Sasuke nods. Naruto gives her an 'Okay sign' as he tries to stand up.

Ino grabs Shikamaru by his ear and gets Chouji's chips as she scolds them while they walk to their classes.

Sasuke sigh and looked at Narut who was touching his newly lumps.

"Dobe."

"Teme." Naruto glared at him. "It's because of you!" pointing accusative on Sasuke.

"Tsch."

"Hey, Are you going to fight there? We're going to be late!" .Sakura tapped her foot impatient.

Sasuke ignored the protests of Naruto and brushed by him.

When Sasuke had catched up with Sakura, she continue walking.

"H-Hey! Wait for me you twoooo!" .Naruto shouts as he ran to them and finally catching up to them.

Sasuke opened the door to their classroom.

There was only few seats to fill.

He walked inside only to be greeted by a loud screeching sound of his fangirls.

He sighed and ran his hand to his hair as he walks up to his seat.

Sakura followed and sat on her seat at Sasuke's back, Naruto on the other hand sits beside Sasuke.

"Kakashi-sensei's late again!" .Naruto said as he sighed.

"Always." .Sasuke stated.

Naruto turned to Sakura who was texting again.

"Nee, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura tuned to Naruto.

"Who are you texting?" Naruto asked directly.

Sakura looked at him thinking of an excuse or something.

Sasuke glanced at them, he _did _noticed it too. She was texting someone on the car back when Itachi dropped them by the school, she was texting as they entered the school, she was texting while taking care of Hinata. Now, she was texting _again._

"None—"

She gets cut off by Kakashi who opened the door.

"Kakashi-sensei! Why are you late again?!" .A boy from their class asked.

"Sorry guys. I saw an old woman on the streets and she was having trouble to carry her groceries so I help her carry the groceries and drop it by their house." .Kakashi smiles at this.

"LIAR!" .Another boy shouted.

Kakashi claps his hands together.

"Okay. Okay, Settle down." Kakashi wait for the class to chill down then continue.

"We have a new student."

Earning interests on what Kakashi said. The class murmured and the room was wulled of whispers on who is it gonna be.

_'I hope it's a guy!'_

_'I think it's a girl...'_

_'Hot like Sakura please?'_

_'He gotta be handsome like Sasuke'_

_'Here it goes again...'_

_'kyaaaaa~ can't wait for it'_

Despite of the whispers Kakashi continue.

"Please enter."

The moment the door opened. Everyone kept silent.

Boys glaring. Girls was about to drool.

It was a '_HE'_

Naruto sighed and taught. _'Another heartthrob again? Like Teme? Whoah. I'm not feeling good about this."_

Sakura just looked at him and smiles. Who also saw Sakura and smiled back.

Sasuke on the other hand just stare at him. _'What the hell is he doing here?!'_

He stood at the front of the class and continue to present himself.

"I'm Sasori. Sasori Akibara."

With that cold and husky voice. Girls screamed as they called his name.

He was tall and pale. He has that messy scarlet hair that actually makes him hot.

He has a ruby-red eyes that got a calm face.

Actually, by now. He was just like Sasuke. _HEARTTHROB._

Kakashi slammed his hands on the table causing the girls to stop screaming about the boy at the front.

Kakashi looked for a vacant seat and Poof.

Pointed the vacant seat next to...

"You can seat there"

"Sure, Thanks for assisting me, Kakashi-sama" .Sasori says and bows to Kakashi and went for the vacant seat next to...

_'Sakura'_

before taking a seat next to the pink-haired girl, he take a stop right unto Sasuke's seat.

"Nice meeting you here, Sasuke." .Sasori says as he smiles at him.

"You knew him, Sasuke-Teme?!" .Naruto looking back and forth from Sasuke and Sasori surprised that Sasuke actually knew this guy.

"Hn. Nice meeting you as well." .Sasuke greeted back.

Well.. Sasuke knows him. Yes, he really does.

Sasori. Sasori Akibara.

He was his brother's fellow fraternity member. Akatsuki Fraternity to be exact.

He saw him many times before everytime Itachi holds an event for the Frat on their home while their parents are away or when Itachi asks them to come over.

Sasuke knows him but not that well. They only greeted each other when Sasori visits Itachi and that was it. No talks just greetings.

After greeting Sasuke and ignoring the blonde-haired guy, he turned to Sakura.

"Hi. It's been a long time since we've met" .He said as he smiled at her.

"Yeah, 10 years, If I remember correctly...?" .Sakura returned the smile as she recollecting her memories.

Sasori sits besides Sakura, noticing the glare that the young Uchiha giving him and the confused look with the blonde-haired guy. _'This is going to be a long year.'_

He sigh and turned to Sakura to answer, "Yes. It was 10 years ago.. I'm happy to see you again. You grew up to be a beautiful Cherry Blossoms. Really Beautiful."

Hearing this Sakura blushed and looked away.

Seeing this Sasuke almost activated his Sharingan but just looked away to control his temper.

_'How did they know each other?' , 'When did they...' _Sasuke shook of his taughts.

_'Damn it.' _He sighed. _'Why am I even acting this way.'_

And recollecting his cool pace and turning his attention to Kakashi as he lectured about something.

Time seems flew fast as Sasuke didn't notice.

It was already. _"Lunch Break"_

Naruto along with Sasuke walks to the cafeteria.

After getting some foods they tried to look for their friends.

"There they are!" .Naruto shouted pointing to the huge table near the middle.

There they found their friends. Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Hinata, Kiba, Shino along with Lee, Tenten, Neji, Sakura and guess who... _Sasori._

As Naruto run to them Sasuke quietly followed upon reaching the table he sits across Sakura who was... Talking to him. Sasori.

_'She didn't even noticed me?'_

Sasuke looked down eyeing his food, he was actually about something, he was so serious that he didn't even noticed Naruto looking at him and out of curiousity...

"Teme!"

_'I can't believe that she didn't even say 'Hi' or anything to me'_

"Teme!"

_'He just kept talking and talking to him and...'_

"TEMEEEEEE!"

Sasuke snapped out of his taughts and shook his head then turned to Naruto.

"Dobe."

"Whoah! Earth to Sasuke? Earth to Sasuke?"

Sasuke glared at him.

"You're so serious! What's with ya?"

"Nothing."

"Oh. Hey, Sasuke-kun."

Looking up there she saw Sakura, smiling at him.

_'Now what!?'_

"I didn't noticed you before."

"Hn."

Then starts eating.

He didn't noticed how their friends looked confused on what just happen.

I mean, Sasuke?

Sasuke?

The ever famous ICE COLD SASUKE?

the ever famous NONE-CARING SASUKE?

Dozed of his TAUGHTS?

That's not even Sasuke.

Is he insane or just... **_Jealous?_**

* * *

**A/N: Okay sa 2nd chapter is down! I really don't know if I'm going to make this long...**

**And I'm sorry if Sasuke is slight ooc here.**

**Anyway this is my first story so...**

**Please tell me your comments :)**

**Please R&amp;R**

**Ja-Ne~**

**~Destruction_Goddess101**


	3. In Denial

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto and its characters...Masashi Kishimoto does.**

**I would love it if I own them, I would actually pair up Sasuke and Sakura right away!**

**Anyway here's the story!**

* * *

**"You're Mine, Only Mine"**

**Chapter 3: "In denial"**

Sasuke with Sakura and as much of his dismay..Sasori.

Naruto stated that he was going to walk Hinata home because Neji was with Tenten right now in the library studying and preparing about the Archery Competition that Tenten was going to attend to. Ino was usually with Shikamaru and Chouji. Kiba was fetched up by her sister, Hana. Shino wants to be alone. Lee probably with Gai training at the gym and Yeah he has no choice but to be with Sakura and _Sasori._

Sasuke sighed as he walked with them.

They are talking to each other like the entire class?!

_'Wow. So this is the feeling of being.. ignored?'_

Sasuke shook his head as he felt a hand on his shoulder he looked at it and it was Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Aa."

"Are you sure?"

"Aa."

"Really?"

"Hn."

Sasori was now looking them _confused._

"Really, Sasuke-kun? Really? REALLY?"

Sasuke sighs and looks at her. "Hn."

"Mhmmm.." .Sakura looking at him. "Okay then" Then sighed in defeat.

"But. I still don't believe you!" Playfully pouts as she looks away.

Sasuke smirks at this but taken away when Sasori speaks.

"Wow."

Sakura looks at him with an eyebrow up.

"Well, How did you understand him? He barely said anything." Sasori asked.

"Hmm? What?"

"I said. How did you understand him with all of that 'Hn's and 'Aa's?"

"Uhmm.. I just... Understand him, okay?" Sakura answered as he smiles at Sasuke who looks away when Sakura looks back to Sasori and Start talking to him again. He smirks.

_'and.. No one understand it.. just her'_

They stopped walking when they finally reached Sakura's house,

"Well, I should see you tomorrow then? See you tomorrow!"

Sakura was about to walked away when suddenly she was stopped by Sasori.

Sasuke glaring at this,

He hold her wrists. "Your house was just next to Sasuke's and your parents aren't at the house for their business trip for a year."

Sakura didn't get his point. "Uhhh.. So?"

"So why don't you come over? Since, I was getting Itachi a visit?" Sasori says.

Sakura a bit tense looked up to Sasuke, that was just looking ahead their manor.

"Why? What's the matter?" Sasori asked Sakura as she left the other question unanswered.

"Well...Uhhh..Sasuke-kun doesn't want any—"

Sakura was cut off by Sasuke. "It's okay if you want to come by, I wouldn't mind."

She was a bit shocked about it. "Really?"

_'Sasuke-kun didn't want any girl enter his house... but why now?'_

Sasuke sighed. "Aa."

Then he start walking to their Manor, shortly he was followed by Sakura and Sasori.

When they reached the Uchiha Manor, Sasuke let them follow him.

As he unlocked the door he was expecting that Itachi was there, he received a text awhile ago that Itachi will be home and don't have work for a week or so.

And as expected Itachi was there. Sitting on the couch watching some movies. Itachi noticing his presence looked at him and greeted him.

"Well, I didn't expect you to bring com— Sasori?"

Itachi was shocked as he saw his fellow Fraternity brother,

"Hey, What's up, Itachi?" Sasori greeted him.

As Sasuke leads Sakura to the living room. Leaving the two to greet each other.

"Sit here." Sasuke says as he glances at the dark blue couch with silver designs.

Sakura obeys Sasuke and sits properly. "I'll be back."

Sakura nods as Sasuke walk upstairs.

Sakura finally look at Itachi and Sasori who was much likely having a little reunion. Who knows how long did they see each other ago.

* * *

Anyways after a 10 minutes or it was Sakura think it was.

She's growing impatient.

She rolled her eyes and cross her arms on front of her.

_'Sasuke said he's gonna be back?! It's taking too long! And Itachi and Sasori are having like their small reunion back at the kitchen for I dunno 10 minutes or something well it's like it's an hour or something!'_

"Sakura"

Sakura didn't heard anything and just glaring on the floor looking so annoyed.

"Sakura"

Still glaring and annoyed.

"Sakura"

Still glaring.

"Sakura"

Still.

"Sakura"

She shot her heads up and caughting her eyes up with the navy-blue haired, _Sasuke. _He got that irritated look on his eyes well he was calling her the 5th time!

But it's not that his irritated look that she noticed, it's because of their face that is just, well. An _INCH _away.

Noticing this she immediately looked away and blushed, Sasuke sighs about it, he slides down beside her and sits.

"Still having their reunion?" Sasuke says glancing at the kitchen and looks back at her.

"Yeah." Sakura says looking at the flat screen t.v just to calm her from what happened earlier. _'That was.. close'_

Sasuke looked up the ceiling. _'Damn it.'_

He knew that this is boring for Sakura so he taught of an idea and stands up earning a questioning look from Sakura.

"Be back."

And walks to the kitchen, voice was heard, beeping sounds that looks like the microwave, and some sounds that she didn't recognize. She was still curious what was happening when suddenly.

Sasuke along with Itachi and Sasori walks out the kitchen.

"I'm sorry Sakura, we didn't keep watch to the time."

Itachi was holding a big bowl full of popcorn and placed it on the coffee table on the middle of the couches that was surrounding it.

Next Sasori placed a bag of chips and some dipping sauce to match with it on the coffee table as well. "I'm pretty sorry about it as well Sakura-chan" as he smiles sweetly to her.

Sasuke glanced at them and placing the Lemon juice at the coffee table with 3 glasses.

He sits down beside Sakura and poured juice into his glass.

Glancing at Sakura, he took the other glass and poured some juice on it, the handed it to her. "There."

She smiled as she nods "Thanks, Sasuke-kun"

"Hn." then get his own glass.

Itachi and Sasori eyeing Sasuke's actions looked at each other and smirks

_'I see... then I'm in'_

_'Sasuke.. you'll never know what will happen next. Anyway it'll be fun to see'_

Having that thought. Itachi turned on the Tv and scanned his external to find something to watch and he finally choose one. _'click'_

Sakura gulped with eyes wide open.

Sasuke has to smirk at her reaction, looking at her at the side of his eyes.

Itachi picked. _**'The Grudge'**_

Sakura immediately clutched Sasuke's arm and squeezing between the couch and his back hiding.

He knows that Sakura loves horror movies but anyone who is sitting beside needed to get ready, Sakura has a habit hugging anyone beside her when she's scared.

He knows that this would happen and didn't bother anyway. Actually to him it was. _Cute._

Sasori softly laughs at it, Itachi chuckled at it hiding it behind his hand in a gentleman manner and Sasuke, Well he have that Smirk on his face that when you look at it.. It slowly turning to be a... _Smile._

* * *

After 2 hours of Sakura's suffering. Oh and Yes. They continue watching it.

Itachi resist to watch it when Sakura acts like that be she insist that she can so they continue watching it, saying advanced apology on Sasuke for the hugging things that he'll be taking. She knew that she can't take it but she doesn't wanna be a kill joy so she insisted to.

Now she's standing at front of the Uchiha Manor with Itachi, Sasori and Sasuke.

Itachi says that he'll be leaving with Sasori to the Akatsuki Mansion. Yes, their Fraternity is so freaking awesome they have own a Mansion.

Itachi leans on his car waiting for Sasori to bid farewell to Sakura.

"Sakura-chan..."

Sakura looks at Sasori. "It was nice meeting you again, I missed you so much"

Sasori hugs Sakura, She was shocked by this then blushed.

Seeing this Sasuke's eyes almost activated the sharingan only restraining his self to it but still his eyes we're slowly turning red.

Finally, he was the first to break the hug. "I'll be seeing you tomorrow, then?"

Sakura who is still shocked a bit at the sudden actions of the Scarlet-haired guy just nods and smiles at him.

"We must be going then."

He looks at Itachi and get in the car as well as Sasori.

Before driving away Itachi looked at Sasuke.

_'He nearly loose his temper.'_

"I'll be back by midnight."

Sasuke nods then Itachi starts the car and drive off.

Now, It was just Sasuke and Sakura.

Sakura was about to stat her way home when suddenly..

"..." Sasuke holds her hands stopping her to walk away.

_'Damn it.' _

_'Did my hand just.. just did that?'_

Sakura looks at him. "Uh, Sasuke-kun?"

_'Now say something that wont you make stupid!'_

She blushed at the reality that _Sasuke is holding her hands_

"I'll walk you home" . _'Damn'_

"What? My house was just next to yours" Saying out her thoughts and the obvious.

"I know" He says "But she's there"

Sakura creeps out and stayed at Sasuke's side.

_'Wow. She's really scared, isn't she?' _Sasuke smirks. _'Well it was actually.. Cute.'_

Then He started to walk her home well.. Just next to their manor!

And did he really have to spook her up just to make her stay beside him?

there it was again...

SASUKE.

the SASUKE that didn't care much at all!

WHAT IS HAPPENING?

* * *

It was pretty late, Like Midnight or past to it but there he was laying down his bed looking up at his ceiling.

_'What's happening with me? Really?'_

He sighs.

_'First I was giving death glares to that guy that was keep hitting on Sakura that I don't even know what he was to her!'_

He shifted to his side.

_'Then I stopped her from walking away from holding her hand'_

And shifted again.

_'And walking her at their house just next to ours!'_

Sighing tiredly he sits up to his bed,

"You're _Jealous_"

Sasuke shot his head to where was the voice came from,

a smirking ITACHI.

"Jealous?" Questioning him.

"Yeah, you know.. Like that awkward and unknown feeling when you—"

"I know what the hell is Jealousy is."

"So. You're jealous, that's what you're feeling."

"I'm not, Why would you say that?"

Itachi leaned on Sasuke's door frame.

"It's obvious, Sasuke. Sasori hugged her and you almost acfivated the sharingan."

"What's your point?"

Itachi sighs. "Foolish little brother. Stop denying it or you'll lose it."

And by that he left closing Sasuke's door and go to his room instead.

Sasuke on the other hand ran his hands through his navy-blue locks and let a loud sigh.

He let himself fall to his bed. He looked again at his ceiling.

_'I'm not Jealous, Am I?'_

And with that thought.

He fell asleep.

_He dreamt about Sakura who was with him by that time laughing and smiling._

_'Wait. I shouldn't be dreaming about this.'_

_He tried to get away with Sakura in his dreams squirming his arms away from her then._

_Stopped._

_'Mhm.. Well, It's Cute.'_

A visible smirk envelopes Sasuke's face as he sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Just finished this one.. I'm going to publish another this day sa stay tune and something about this story is unexpectable ;)**

**This is my first story.**

**Please R&amp;RR**

**Ja-Ne~**

**~Destruction_Goddess101**


	4. Bad Day

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own NARUTO nor its characters.**

**They belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Although, I would be happy to own them as well.**

* * *

**"You're Mine, Only Mine"**

**Chapter 4: "Bad Day"**

Sasuke heard a phone call. He shot one eye open and lays on his clock.

He Sighs. _'At this time?!' _The clock reads _**'3:30 AM'**_

He sighs again then sits up his bed. Wow, Really starts with a phone call at this time huh? Must be a really bad day for Sasuke.

He reach out for his phone at the nightstand where the lava lamp was placed. Looking at the caller ID who says: _**'Naruto-Dobe'**_

_'Dobe.'_

He shrugs off and decline his call, he was about to put down his phone again and go back to sleep when...

_**"RIIIIIIIIIING RIIIIIIIIIING RIIIIIIIIIIIIING"**_

He glared at his phone, almost likely glaring at Naruto whose calling him, right now.

_'Let's get over this'_

Sasuke picked up the call.

_"SASUKE-TEMEEEEE!"_

He winced on Naruto's loud voice, I mean, who wouldn't?

"Dobe. Stop calling me at this time."

He was about to decline the call again but he heard Naruto says:

_"Wait! Wait! Hey! Sasuke-Teme! It's Important! I needed to ask something! Sasuke-Teme? Teme! Temeeeeeeee!"_

Sasuke sighs, then put back his phone pressed unto his ear. "Spit it out."

_"Well.."_

"Hn."

_"You see..."_

"..."

_"Uhhhhh..."_

"Dobe. Just tell me what it is!" Slightly raising his voice with annoyance.

_"Okay okay! Just chill out,Teme!"_

Sasuke rolled his eyes on this. _'Chill out? In this time?'_

_"Well you see.. I-I wanted to ask.. H-Hinata-chan to..." _

Sasuke didn't understand the next words, looks like Naruto is mumbling it on the other side of the line.

"Dobe. I can't hear you."

_"I said. I—"_

"Dobe."

_"Okay! Okay!"_

"..."

He heard Naruto sighs then continue.

_"I said. I wanted to ask Hinata-chan out with me..."_

"..."

_"...but I don't know how."_

Sasuke sighs. for the nth time?!

"Just ask her, Dobe"

_"Ask her?! Whhaaaattt?! I couldn't just go up to her and ask her!"_

"Yes, You could."

_"No."_

"Yes." Sasuke gritted at this.

_"Then, Why could you just ASK SAKURA-CHAN TO GO OUT WITH?!"_

"..."

_"Teme!"_

"..."

_"Are you still there Teme?"_

"..."

_"Teme, I was just telling you to—"_

Sasuke dropped the call.

Knowing that he wouldn't be able to find a good sleep he slid down to his bed and went downstairs. Obviously, Itachi wasn't there yet, it was _just _**"3:50 AM"**

Sasuke brushed pass the living room and to the Kitchen. Grabbing some red and juicy tomato he leaned to the counter top and caught in a deep taught.

_'Why would, Dobe tell me that he knew—'_

_**'Because it's true.."**_

A voice come up to his mind.

_'What the?! Who the hell are you?!_

_**'The Inner you.'**_

_'I don't have an Inner me, or whatsoever.'_

_**'I'm here... so that means, I'm TRUE'**_

_'Tsch.'_

_**'Just ask SAKURA out.'**_

_'No.'_

_**'Yes'**_

_'No'_

_**'Yes'**_

_'No'_

_**'Yes!'**_

Sasuke was about to argue with his inner when someone speaks,

"Stop denying it or you'll lose it."

Sasuke shot up his head towards the voice, Itachi. The scowl of the Young Uchiha is visible at his face.

"Tsch."

"Stop pretending Sasuke."

"I'm not" Sasuke says as he slid down the chair at the dining table.

Itachi starts preparing food for them.

"You are."

Sasuke glared at this. "I told you, I'm not."

"If mom is here, She'll tell you what I exactly told you. You are."

Sasuke growl. "Stop it Itachi."

Itachi smirks "As you say so, Foolish little brother" then continue cooking.

Sasuke kept his glare at his brother's back taught what will his mother say right now.

_'I'm not'_

* * *

Sasuke day goes just like every ordinary day but this time Itachi didn't take him a ride to the Konoha High, he left earlier than Sasuke. Sasuke wasn't in the mood to drove his car either so he walked to the school, Sakura and Naruto joined him as well.

Naruto blabbering about how he's gonna ask Hinata out, Sakura helping Naruto and in Sasuke's favor she's not texting someone anymore, though he knew that Sasori would be there later. Him, he was just staring straight ahead.

Until they reach the school and immediately saw their friends.

"Goodmorning guys" Sakura greeted as she wave her hands.

"Yo, Forehead." , "G-goodmorning a-as well, S-sakura-san" , "Morning, Sakura" , "Morning." , "Goodmornung my youthful Cherry Blossoms!" , "Good *chomp* morning" , "Good morning." , "Morning, Troublesome." , "Goodmorning miss beautiful *wink* "

(A/N: Guess who?)

Sasuke twitches his brow at the last greeting to Sakura.

Naruto sits beside Hinata, Sakura sit beside Naruto then nudge him to go and do the plan.

As for Sasuke who doesn't have an idea to sit down, Sakura grabs him by the hand and near her. Sasuke could nothing to say but raise his eyebrow on her.

She gesture Sasuke to sit down beside her and quietly obeyed by Sasuke.

Everyone at the circle of their friends started to make their own conversation.

"Sasuke-kun" ,Sakura called him earning a glance from him.

"Hn." ,Looking back at the hallways.

"Are you looking for someone?"

Sasuke slightly shook his head.

"Hmm.. Sasuke about Saso—" She was about to say something to Sasuke when..

"Goodmorning, Sakura-chan" ,who got, not just Sakura but mostly all of their friend'd attention. "Gooodmorning to you all as well"

_'Speaking of the devil.'_

At as much of Sasuke's dismay Sakura starts to talk to Sasori rather than him, causing Sasuke to leave but stopped by the pink-haired girl, herself.

"Sasuke-kun, where are you going?"

Now all of his friends' attention are on him.

He sighs and turns to her "At the locker." slightly looking up to the hallway where the locker was.

"Mhm? Okay then. Just return here after you finish something there okay?"

"Hn."

"Okay then, Be careful Sasuke-kun, there are a hell of alot fangirls around there." She winks at it which makes Sasuke smirks then he leaves.

He lied, he wasn't going to the locker, he was instead going to their classroom. As he opened the room there was no one else there, of course, It'll be half an hour to start the classes, closing the door behind him he quietly marched to his seat next to the window.

There he caught in a deep taught again.

_'Stop denying or you'll lose it' _,repeating Itachi's words to him.

_'I don't know how to act like a REAL man around him, I don't even talk to him like a normal person.'_

_**'Then, talk to her and ask her out'**_

_'I said, I can't and— what the? Why are you here again?'_

_**'I'm always here.'**_

_'Tsch.' _

Sasuke shook his head, clearing his thoughts that the might be crazy hearing this the so-called _'Inner Sasuke'_

He shot a look behind him, looking at Sakura's seat, his gaze were soften when he imagine that she was there, her soft pink locks, her beautiful jade eyes, and her pink lips that always have that charming smile that most of the guys will drool over it.

Well, Sakura was a sweetheart in their school right? She was more famous than Ino was far more famous. She was different, uniquely different, she was quite yet uniquely SIMPLE.

But almost any guys will fall heads over toes for her and as for Sasuke? He can have her. He can have her anytime he wants, how he wants. Everyone knows that, Boys back away from Sakura everytime that the Young Uchiha was there, they knew that there was somewhat a relationship between them, well not officially.

Sasuke has a chance on getting Sakura but now...

That chance may be taken away by Sasori,

Sasuke glared at the red-haired guy that was entering the room by himself, noticing Sasuke was there he marched to him with that playful smirk on his face.

"Sasuke."

Looking up to Sasori, who leaned on Sasuke's desk still having that smirk on his face only to see it grew wider.

"What." A warning growl came out from Sasuke as he speak.

"Jealous?" Still having that smirk on his face.

"NO." Sasuke replied fast, Too Fast. Still glaring at Sasori as it intensify like every second.

Sasori keep his cool face with the big smirk and lean more to Sasuke.

"I'll get what I want Sasuke... and I can throw it away with a click of my fingers."

That did it. Sasuke grabbed Sasori's collar slamming him on the nearest wall.

He activated his sharingan and now was ready to kill this fellow red-haired guy at the front of him.

" .Akibara."

"Pardon? I taught you don't care?" Still having that smirk on his face that only grew wider.

" . " Sasuke hissed on a deadly voice.

Sasori didn't respond but still smirking.

" . "

And with that he released his grip from Sasori's collar and sits down his seat right before their classmates fills up the room.

Sasori brushed off his uniform and sits down on his seat as well.

* * *

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Neji, Tenten, Lee and Sasori. They sit down at the same huge round table at the cafeteria yesterday.

Naruto beside Sasuke beside Sakura then Sasori before Shikamaru beside Ino and Chouji then Lee beside Tenten and then Neji whose beside Shino then Kiba and Finally Hinata then again with Naruto. So that was the order.

Everyone started eating the moment that they were settled down and complete.

"Hey, Guys!" .Naruto shouts getting all of their attention.

"What?" .Ino glared at him.

"I've got GOOOOOOOOD NEWS!" .Naruto says with a goofy smile on his face.

"Just spit it out, Dobe." .Sasuke sighs.

"Okay! Okay!" ,Helding out his hands in a defensive way.

"I already asked Hinata to go out with me, And guess what!"

Naruto earned a glare at Neji but ignored it.

"She rejects it!" Kiba says.

"No! She agreed!" He continue speaking and ignore the shocked faces and glare at him. "But she said that she's to shy.. So, I decided to invite you guys! That'll be so much fun! We'll watch a Movie and then eat! And then—"

He cut off himself when he saw the looks at him. "W-what?"

They sigh. "I taught it was a date?" Sakura says as she continue her lunch.

"It was— " cut off again by Ino. "but NOW it is a FRIENDLY DATE."

Naruto looks down as if he was disappointed. Hinata notices this and tried to cheer him up. "I-it's okay, N-naruto-kun! It's t-totally fine f-for me! We'll g-get to h-hang o-out with t-them as w-well!"

Naruto looks at her. "Really, Hinata-chan?" Looking at her at glee.

"H-hai!"

"Yosh! Then We'll all go okay!?"

"No." Neji glares at him.

"Neji!' Tenten hissed at him. She pinched his ear and mumbled something.

At Neji's dismay he just grunted and shut his mouth.

"Then? 6 pm tomorrow okay!"

"Hn." , "Okay then." , "Sure." , "Trouble—ow! okay I'll go!" , "I'll *chomp* go too *chomp* " , "...Fine." , "If my Youthful Cherry Blossoms will come, I shall go as well!" , " *glare* ...No— Tsch. Okay, If you say so."

Naruto notice that Sasori is quiet. "Hey, Sasori." He looked at Naruto raising his eyebrow.

"You can go too." Naruto says.

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"Well then, 6 pm." Sasori smirks feeling that someone is glaring at him.

* * *

Sasuke is now resting at his room, class was dismissed 3 hours ago now it's 5 in the afternoon.

He sighs. _'Tsch.'_

And then something hit him. A tennis ball.

He shot up from bed looking where the ball came from.

It leads to... the Smirking Itachi.

Sasuke twitched his brows on this. "What now?"

"Wow. Did something happen? It's almost winter and you're boiling like a 100 degree water."

"..." Sasuke looks away.

"Mhm, Is it about Saso—"

Sasuke laid down and runs his hand to his own raven locks.

"Just leave alone Itachi! I'm not in the mood!"

Itachi was quite taken aback and then smirks. _'It's working.'_

Then he closed Sasuke's door and walks away leaving his foolish little brother.

* * *

**A/N : Done with this one! Well I'm going to make another 2 or 3 chapters then publish it on a same day.. it's actually hard typing with my tablet. **

**Anyway sorry if the story was quite off it's my first fanfiction..**

**Please R&amp;R**

**Ja-Ne~**

**~Destruction_Goddess101**


	5. Curious or Jealous?

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto or its characters.**

**But I wanted to... though It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto!**

* * *

**"You're Mine, Only Mine"**

**Chapter 5: "Curious or... Jealous?"**

So here he was sitting on one of the seats of the Movie Theater.

Beside him was Sakura and Naruto, Sasuke twitched by this.

Naruto talking to Hinata and Sakura to Sasori.

Yes, It was their so-called Friendly Date along the whole cycle of their friends. Now, they're waiting for the Theater to turn off all the lights and start rolling the film.

And for a moment. The lights went off, everyone seems to settle down at this, waiting for the movie to flash on to the big screen.

Sasuke on the otherside noticed a tense body, Sakura. He smirks at this.

***FLASHBACK***

_It was 6:15 in the afternoon. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Kiba, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Lee and Sasori are all together and walking to the Movie Theaters._

_"So. What to watch?" Ino thought out loudly._

_"How about this, Ino?" Tenten pointed out the poster that stated __**'Insurgent'**_

_"Boring." Ino said earning a jaw drop from Tenten. _

_"T-then, H-how about t-this?" Hinata pointed out the poster that stated __**'50 Shades of Grey'**_

_"Already watched that... 5 times" Ino rolled her eyes then laid on something interesting._

_"BINGO! We got to watch this!" Ino pointed out the poster next to the poster that Hinata pointed at awhile ago. It reads __**'The Lazarus Effect'**_

***END OF FLASHBACK***

"Uh.. S-sasuke-kun?"

Said raven-haired guy looked at the voice, Sakura.

She was too shy to look on his face, she just looked down her lap.

He smirks then mumble something only Sakura can hear. It's fine."

After that night Sasuke was still thinking about one person _Sakura._

God, like she hangs out with Sasori who at Sasuke's eyes was hitting on Sakura, but the girl on the other hand was so much comfortable with Sasuke, but the raven-haired couldn't understand why, Why does Sakura kept entertaining this scarlet-haired guy why doesn't she just dump the guy away, It this guy means something to Sakura, is Sasori means something to her. To _HIS _Sakura.

Annoyance crossed his face. _'I've got to do something.'_

Sasuke is at the school ground looking for the blonde-haired girl that was Sakura's bestfriend, Ino. It has been weeks after that Movie night or so it was. Now, Sasuke right here was so insensitive not knowing what to do, got a bright idea and now looking for Ino.

He's looking for the crowd when suddenly he saw a blonde-haired girl that was going to the lockers, at that sight he followed Ino.

"Ino."

Ino looks back and saw Sasuke. "Oh! Goodmorning, Sasuke!"

"Hn." Sasuke replied. "You know you've got to know how to use a REAL vocabulary."

Sasuke glares at her. Ino sighs. "What do you need Sasuke?" Keeping that bored face at the guy at her front.

"What do you thing about Sasori?" Sasuke ask her, too fast. Ino smirks evilly at this, then she sighs dreamingly, "Well, Sasori? He's so hot! With that wavy scarlet-hair and his calm red eyes, Gosh, Sasuke he's the opposite of you! I mean, He's red, you're blue, he's sociable, you're... not that sociable! He's sweet, you're... I dunno? do you ever been sweet on someone?" Sasuke scowl at this as Ino continue "and most IMPORTANTLY..."

"What." Letting Ino continue her words only giving him a smirk that grew wider.

"He's SO into SAKURA. You're... **NOT**" Then finishes with a roll of her eyes.

Sasuke didn't say anything but to glare at her, noticing this she turned to him face to face and asked. "Why are you asking anyway?"

Sasuke caught of guard, he straightened his posture and keep a placid reaction.

"No Reasons."

"No Reasons?" Ino mockingly asked, Sasuke knows she's just mocking him.

"No Reasons." He stated.

"Am I suppose to believe that or you're just being...Jealous?" Ino says proudly and smirks at his face.

"Tsch. I said No Reasons." He stated again then left Ino at the lockers who left also with the thought _'Poor Sasuke-kun keep denying into himself.'_

* * *

Naruto sits at his seat in their classroom, he was talking to Hinata right now blabbering on how he and his father, Minato did something for his mother, Kushina and on how she loves it.

"T-that's s-so sweet o-of y-you, N-naruto-kun" Hinata says blushing on how Naruto talks to him almost everyday.

"And you know what, Hinata-chan I—"

He gets cut off by Sasuke who opened the door forcefully and slammed it closed.

"Hey! Teme!" Naruto shouts at his so-called "bestfriend"

Sasuke didn't said anything but to sit into his seat right beside Naruto that still have that confused look on his face.

"Teme?"

"Hn." Sasuke replied glaring at his desk. Gosh, what did the desk did to you Sasuke.

"Teme—"

" . . .dobe" Sasuke said with a demand tone rather than a questioning tone.

"Huh? Sasori? Teme..."

"What."

"Are you..." hearing that Naruto stopped his sentence Sasuke looked at him.

"What."

"Teme, You're Jealous?" Naruto said with a goofy smile on his face.

Sasuke looks away "I'm not."

Naruto heard this but he knew Sasuke that well, I mean what are friends are for? but he continue and answer Sasuke's question. _'Hehehehe, Teme you're so dense.' __**(A/N: well he's dense too not knowing that Hinata likes him so much for like.. 10 years?!)**_

"Sasori is a cool kid, Teme, he's actually just like you! but his waaaaayyyy sociable than you and waaaaayyy know how to use the right vocabulary and... He's like so into Saku— Whoaaah, speaking of the devil, hehehehe"

Naruto stopped at his sentences when he saw Sasori with Sakura entering their classroom then he glances at Sasuke who is staring at them, more precisely.. GLARING at Sasori.

_'This will be fun to watch, Teme. Teme.'_

Naruto thought then turned to Hinata again.

* * *

Time flew fast and without Sasuke noticing it the class was already dismissed.

Now, he was at the front of the school gate entrance waiting for his friends to start walking home already, but instead of Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Sasori, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Shino, and Kiba, he only saw Sakura, all by herself, noticing the raven-haired guy at the front gates she ran towards him.

"Sasuke-kun!" She said running towards him.

"Hn." looking at her.

"Naruto is with Hinata again he told me not to wait for them, Neji is with Tenten again and Lee is with Gai-sensei, Kiba is on detention right now, as well as Shino and I can't find Ino nor Shikamaru and Chouji, and Sasori said he'll be going to the Akatsuki Mansion.. so I guess it's just me and you." She explained to Sasuke.

"Hn." with that Sasuke walks away as Sakira catch up with him.

"Sasuke-kun is Itachi home?" Sakura suddenly asks him. "Hn. Why?"

"Well.. Nothing, I was just asking" . She says thinking of another topic to start with. _'I cant think of a topic to start a conversation! Ugh!'_

"Sakura." Sasuke called her earning a questioning look with that he continue speaking.

"What do you think about Sasori?" Sasuke asked her keeping his eyes on the road, as they walk.

"Huh?" Sakura was a bit taken aback when Sasuke asked her but continue anyways knowing that Sasori just wanted to know Sasori more.

"Hmmm.. Sasori is.. Kind, He's actually quite a joker but he's calm, he tends to be sensitive when it comes to his family and he's quite good looking. I mean, it's obvious right? On how girls wants to be with him, He's like.. not that much but.. He's like... you, but his my—."

Sasuke grunt at this cutting off Sakura at her sentences. "I'm not like him, Sakura." Gathering his pace to walk fast.

"H-hey, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura called unto Sasuke who didn't bother to look at her, he just continue on walking home.

"Sakura-chan! Sasuke-Teme!"

Sasuke and Sakura stop when they heard someone calling them and that someone is, Naruto who actually running to them with Hinata who was trying to catch up with him _again._

"N-naruto-k-kun, w-wait for m-me."

As Naruto stops at Sasuke's and Sakura's path, he was immediately hit by Sakura.

"Naruto! How many times do I need to tell you?! DON'T LET HINATA RUN SO FAST JUST TO CATCH AT YOU! UGHHH!"

Sakura shouted at Naruto then runs to Hinata to give her some water that she takes out from her bag.

"Awwww.. You didn't have to do this Sakura-chan..." Carefully caressed his new lump.

"Hey, Sasuke-Tem—" Naruto was about to talk to Sasuke when he notice that he was actually walking away.

_'Whoah. He's been weird since then...'_

Ignoring this he turned to Hinata and Sakura who took a seat at the near coffeehouse and walk to them.

"A-ano.. H-hinata-chan?" Naruto looks at Hinata, who looks at him as well. "H-hai?"

"Sumimasen!" He says as he looks away visible pink tints are on his cheeks.

Hinata noticed this and blushes as well.

"Ahem! Ahem!...Uhhh..before you continue your lovey dovey scene right here, has anyone of you saw Sasuke? He was just right there and now...where is he?"

the pink-haired girl asked the couple at front of her.

"You mean Teme? He left awhile ago..." Naruto says pointing at the path where Sasuke have taken.

"What?! Gottagobye!" She said as she runs toward the path which Sasuke has taken, _'Gosh, What just hit Sasuke-kun? Is it because of what I told him earlier...?'_

* * *

Sasuke left them as soon as Naruto and Hinata approached them

Gathering his pace as he walk faster reassuring that ones gonna catch up with him.

He reached their Manor, unlocking the door and getting himself in, He saw his brother at the living room watching movies again, he walk passed him and went upstair to his room.

He sighs as he put off his jacket that was a part of their uniform and then untie his necktie. '_Now she's comparing me to HIM?!'_

Let himself fall on his bed. _'This is not happening' _He thought as he close is eyes and for about minute.

_'I get what I want... and I can throw it with a click of my finger'_

He opened his eyes grunting at the thoughts of what the fellow scarlet-haired guy told him. _'I'll never let you hurt her.'_

He stands up and headed for his warbrobe room getting completely dressed, from his uniform he, now, is wearing a white t-shirt not too loose and not too tight on him paired with black jersey shorts.

He went down to see his brother walking to the kitchen, probably cooking food, glancing at the clock it was already _**'5:15 PM'**_

Sasuke walk straight to the living room where had Itachi left the Television on, He sits on one of the couches he used to sit-on , on that so-called 'Reunion' day of his brother and his.. er— _Rival._

Sasuke has been taken off about everything again, his thoughts drive him deep again, not noticing Itachi to come out of the kitchen. Seeing this, his brother froze and smirks at him.

_'Never thought It'll be this far.'_

He sits beside Sasuke, who is still into his thoughts not noticing _again _his brother sat beside him.

"Sasuke."

Said name snapped out of his thoughts and looked at his brother who is gradually smirking at him.

"What?"

"What are you thinking of?"

"Nothing."

Only sees his brother grew his smirk wider.

"Really? Nothing?"

"Hn." Sasuke coolly replied with a stoic and hard reaction on his face.

"You're lying."

"..."

Ohhh, Itachi knew him that well, I mean, Of course. Brothers are brothers. He just stared at him. _'and in 3...2..—"_

" . . ?" snap! he did again, he asks his brother, _too fast, too obvious._

Itachi never leaving the smirk at his face thought. _'Just as I expected.' _then answered his little brother.

"Hmmmm.. Let's see, Well, He's really quite popular among girls back at Sunagakure.. He is actually good at modelling. Actually, he was a _Model _back at Suna. but.." eyeing his little brother who gave him a look to continue. "He's a joker.. a _Player _to be exact. He always get what he wants. _Just what a Player needs to be.._"

Sasuke didn't give a comment or reply to what just his brother said, but his eyes are glaring and is like throwing daggers at the coffee table that he was glaring unto.

"My, my, foolish little brother." Itachi mockingly said. "What have gotten into you?"

Now, Sasuke is glaring at _him._

"What do you ask, anyways?"

"Curious."

"Curious?" Itachi repeated as he plants a playful smirk on his place.

"Curious." Sasuke stated, with a stoic and hard voice.

"Curious or... Jealous?"

Sasuke was caught off guard. _'Jealous? How on earth I would feel Jealous?!'_

" ."

"I don't think so."

"I said I'm not."

"You are." not a question but indeed a statement.

Sasuke stands up apstarting walked upstairs to his room.

"NO.I'M NOT. Now, If you needed me, I'll be on my room"

Then he completely left the living room going to his room _again._

_'Well If you insist, my foolish little brother'_

As Itachi walked to the kitchen smirking as he continue on finishing his cooking.

* * *

**A/N : So here's a new made chapter. hey do you know CrAzY-SiLLy-Me? She writes SasuSaku fanfics also I was really so into her story 'Yakuza' you should read it too! Anyways I am saying this because... well.. you'll see at the next chapter!**

**Please R&amp;R**

**Ja-Ne~**

**~Destruction_Goddess101**


	6. Sasuke and Sasori: Rivals and Enemies

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto nor Its Characters.**

**It all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, himself.**

**And I'm going to repeat this at every chapter and No, I'm not getting tired about, I can say on different ways. and I respect Naruto that much that I'll never get tired about this Disclaimer thing.**

**(A/N: I WANT TO THANK CrAzy-SiLLy-Me , I am deeply inspired on the story 'Yakuza' and I'll tell the rest when this chapter ends)**

**So back on the STORY.**

* * *

**"You're Mine, Only Mine"**

**Chapter 6: "Sasuke and Sasori: Rivals and Enemies"**

Since Sasori arrived at Konoha High, everything has change...

Back then it was always.. _Sasuke_

Now, It has ... _Sasori_

We all know that his bestfriend, Naruto was once his Rival but now.. I think he got another Rival. The Scorpion King himself... SASORI AKIBARA.

Yes, Scorpion King, like a Scorpion he stings his tail to get his enemy and have them easily, now he's going after The King of all Kings, himself... SASUKE UCHIHA.

He's doing everything like it was made for him. He's not even putting any effort at doing things but.. he always do it.. PERFECTLY.. no flaws .. no mistakes ..

And now the SCORPION KING had gone face to face at the KING OF ALL KINGS.

_"Sasuke-kun!" _

_"Sasori-kun!"_

A loud screech of their fan girls that cheered the two man before them. One was Blue and the other was Red.

***FLASHBACK***

_They are at the School Gymnasium. Now was their try outs for basketball, Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba and Sasori insisted to join and have been told that they'll be paired up into two but only to match up with them one-on-one in 15 minutes._

_Kiba vs. Shikamaru comes first ot was actually a good game Kiba is very leen into his senses and Shikamaru on the other side who is suprisingly energized are very concentrated at the foght making tactical moves to bring Kiba down, they ended up 23-25 , Shikamaru win this but it is only try outs and well as they put up a good game they passed the try outs and now a part of the team._

_Naruto vs. Neji comes after them, at first everyone seems to expect that Neji will win but they get it wrong, Naruto is more energetic and determined to win as he jumps and jumps for a slam dunk acting like this is on of a slum dunk contest. Neji was indeed fast but everytime he positions to shoot Naruto was always there to block him, they ended up with the score 31-30 , Naruto win by 1 point but the two of them passed as well._

***END OF FLASHBACK***

Now. It was between Sasuke and Sasori.

The King of all kings and The Scorpion King.

Sasori smirks as he dribbles the ball he looked at Sasuke who is looking at him as well with a stoic look on his face. Suddenly, Sasori was gone but much on Sasori's dismay it was too slow for Sasuke, he easily snatched the ball then ran outside the perimeter then shoot, he successfully shoot a 3 pointer. The game goes on, Sasuke scores, Sasori scores, Sasuke scores, Sasori scores until the last 5 minutes came.

"Sasuke-kun! You can do it!"

"No! Sasori-kun is moreeeeewe better than Sasuke!"

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Sasori-kun!"

"GO! SASUKE-KUN! SASUKE-KUN! GO!"

The gymnasium was full of girls and boy well mostly, girls.

Girls, I mean.. Fan girls of this two. Who now was cheering or you could say, SCREAMING.

Boys was watching in awe.

This game is the greatest, Even though it is just the try outs the two of them are determined to win this game.

They both pant as Sasuke dribbles the ball, changing paces every second, Sasori tried to hid a face of confusion as he heard the ball bounces and changing paces but he failed.

He was really confused what would Sasuke do next, the ball bounces slowly, then fast again then slowly, then fast again like it was a pattern or something.

Sasuke smirks at this. _'I'm not going to be defeated by you. NO, NEVER.'_

With that thought he charges at Sasori when Sasori anticipated his moves going left Sasuke quickly ducked down to the right which confuses Sasori but followed him still on his defenses, He was gladly back at his defense. Now, they're near the 3 pointer line, Sasori is ready to block and Sasuke was dribbling the ball again, changing paces quickly.

_**' Last 2 minutes!' **_They heard Anko shouts as a warning of the nearing end.

Sasuke hearing this glances at the scoreboard _**"49-50"**_

_'Sasori is up by one but not for too long'_

Sasori seeing this smirks at Sasuke but he looks at him with a bigger smirk on his face without knowing Sasuke was lost of Sasori's eyes but he catch up at him again he quickly charge at Sasori then jumps to shoot as Sasori did as well to block but.. WRONG MOVE.

Sasuke fakes Sasori at that who was in shock right now. Sasuke was fast, too fast.

A moment he was trying to shoot the ball now he is gone with his feet leaning a little from his side he jumps and fades away as he threw the ball in the air.

And the ball shoot inside the right just before...

_**"HOOOOOOOOONK!"**_

The whole gymnasium was shocked at this, it was now filled with silence.

Even Sasuke's friends are staring and gaping at him at amusement.

then a clap has heard from the bleachers, followed by another and another and another until everyone of them claps.

Anko the coach of the Konoha High Basketball Team approaches Sasuke and Sasori, first she turned to Sasori and reach out for a hand that he accepts and shake it.

"That was Indeed a good game. You are fast and you jump high, you have a very high potencial in this sport. Congratulations, you passed the try outs and.. You're the team captain of the Team."

"Oh, Thank you, coach" Sasori said as Anko returned it with a nod and looks to the young Uchiha.

"And for you Uchiha? I don't know how you've gotten this far. You're better than before, that was an excellent performance you've got there. A fake that is quickly changed into a fade away jump shot? that was perfect. As expected from you."

Sasuke was looking at her and nods in acknowledgement.

"Congratulations Uchiha, You're the Team Captain of Konoha High Basketball Team."

Sasuke's fangirl screams with glee. "SASUKE-KUN YOU'RE THE BEST!"

As some students starts to leave the gymnasium.

"Sasuke-Teme!" Naruto as he ran to Sasuke and ckung an arm on him.

"Dobe."

"That's a great game, Well you know I know I can beat you if you were my opponent but it was really a good game, teme! Believe it!"

Naruto said earning a smirking face of Sasuke. Others silently agreed with it.

"That was really cool, Sasuke-kun specially the move that you did at the last two minutes of the game!" Sakura beamed in awe. "What is that move called?"

Sasuke looks at Sakura then smirks again. "Uchiha Sasuke's Signature move: Fake and Fade Away Jump Shot" (*)

At this point Sasori walks towards them then handed out a hand at Sasuke. "Good game. You're hard to beat, Well.. You're an Uchiha, I highly doubt that I can beat."

As a sportsman Sasuke handed out a hand as well shaking each others hand and silently.. Silently agree at something.

_'I'll beat you someday, Uchiha.'_

_'Try me, Akibara.'_

With that Sasori took his hand and break the little shakehands agreement then turn to leave to change to their regular school uniform.

then Naruto shouted again, "And with that! We need to celebrate!"

"Whooh! Now you're Speaking!" Ino cheered. "T-that would b-be nice, N-naruto-kun" Hinata agrees. "That would be great, right Akamaru?" Kiba asked his huge pet who barks in agreement. Shino quietly agrees and stated that he'll go as well. "I'm in."

Shikamaru sighs. "Troublesome", "What did you say Shikamaru?" , "I'll go!" then muttured something. Chouji nods as well.

"That's right, let's celebrate for Ne— I mean for all of you!" Tenten blushed as she almost spilled the beans, Neji smirk s at this while Lee. "If my beautiful cherry blossom will come then I will do."

Now everyone turns to Sakura to answer, noticing this she felt tensed.

"H-hey, of course I will join you guys! The fact that Sasuke-kun is the Team Captain and Naruto, Neji, Kiba and Shikamaru all passed and now a part of the team, So it'll be perfect to celebrate!"

"Yoshhh! Then.. Let's all go at 'Yama Shi's Barbeque House' , four blocks down from school, after class!" Naruto said enthusiastically.

Everyone nodded in agreement, As Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Kiba and Shikamaru went to the locker room of the Basketball Club to take a short shower then change to their regular school uniform, since they've taken the time for their lunch break and their 1st class after lunch break.

* * *

They all (minus Shino since have another class to attend to) simultaneously entered the classroom.

They split up to sit at their own seats as arranged.

Just took awhile for their next teacher to come. **"Kurenai Yuuhi-Sarutobi" **who greeted them and everyone replied 'Good Afternoon too' as well. She motioned them to sit down.

"Okay class listen up!" then clap her hands together, when the attention is at her again she continue. "I'll be giving this time as a vacant."

Naruto was about to scream in glee and stand up to walk away out of the classroom Kurenai speaks again.

"But." , receiving disapproving groans at her classes.

"..I'll be giving you your First English Project."

Smiling at her students who was now acting like 6-year-old-kids except Sasuke of course. "Please copy this." , then started to right something about their project at the board, everyone get their notebooks and pen to write it down.

Once Kurenai finished writing and waiting for her students to finished copying she handed out a piece of paper. "You'll be working by groups."

"Yes!" Everyone screamed. (Except Sasuke again who wants to work alone)

"You will be group and work by 3" then she continue.

"Iori Nanase, Ayato Kage, Miyo Teru." , "Nanali Kou, Shiba Keui, Mio Akame"

"Kou Hanamiya, Miku Hinamori and Shu Yameru" , "Mina Yuki, Katsu Kai, Kenji Taro."

"Koi Shii, Kaka Yamazou, Kakatou Shii"

"Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Chouji Akimichi"

"Neji Hyuuga, Tenten and Lee."

"Naruto Uzumaki, Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga"

"Sasori Akibara, Sakura Haruno and... Sasuke Uchiha"

Sasuke flinched at this. _' ." _He sighs. _'The heavens must hate me'_

* * *

**A/N : So this is what I'm talking about since the last chapter..**

**(*) remember when I mentioned CrAzY-SiLLy-Me author of 'Yakuza' well.. there was a chapter there when Sasuke played basketball and use this move 'Uchiha Sasuke's Signature move: Fake and Fade away shot' . so credits to CrAzY-SiLLy-Me , i wish she wpuld reply or read and review my story.**

**Anyways, pretty hard typing new chapters... Author's block here..!**

**This is probably my shortest chapter, well just a filler for the next chapters,**

**Hey, I know the story or the writing is a bit off well.. it's my first fanfic!**

**Thanks for the Reviews!**

**but still**

**Please R&amp;R**

**Ja-Ne~**

**~Destruction_Goddess101**


	7. Kismet

**DISCLAIMER: I , DestructionGoddess101 , is not claiming Naruto nor It's characters, I swear to Kami, I do not own them, a man called Masashi Kishimoto does.**

**I am only, I repeat, ONLY, owning this story, just the story not the characters.**

**(A/N: I have think of about their English project.)**

**Now, here it is. This will actually be a bridge of connection for the 8th chappie :3**

* * *

**"You're Mine, Only Mine"**

**Chapter 7 : "Kismet"**

_"Sasori Akibara, Sakura Haruno and... Sasuke Uchiha"_

_Sasuke flinched at this. ' What? Why?' He sighs. 'The heavens must hate me__'_

Grimacing about what had just happen.

_'Wow first sitted him near me, second hitting on what's mine, threatening as if he'll do something, then having him as my Rival now what?!'_

_**'You're just jealous'**_

_'I'm not.'_

_**'Just admit already'**_

_'Wouldn't.'_

_**'So, it's true. You said you wouldn't so you have been denying something.'**_

_'FUCK . OFF .'_

_**'I can't.'**_

_'Why'_

_**'I'm your inner' **_Sasuke must be crazy thinking as if his inner is smirking at him.

He is at the school grounds right where the tables are set aside , students might sit here as well and do assignment or just hang out and now he sitting beside Sakura who looks at him as if he was a ghost, he kept glaring to the tables as if it was a threat to him.

"Sasuke-kun."

"..."

"Sasukeee-kun" she called more louder but still

"..."

"Sasukeeeeeeeeeee-kun!" more louder.

"..."

Growing impatient at his no response placid face. She glared at him madly as she put her arm at her hips and again called for him. "Sasuke!"

There he snapped out of his thoughts looking at the sudden Sakura beside her having his own scowl on his face somewhat annoyed at something he couldn't put his finger uno.

"What." He says as it sends deadly warnings, that was noticeable for Sakira but didn't hesitate to hold back. "Wow . Just . Wow . Sasuke!"

Glaring back at her. "What now?"

Sakura opened her mouth and about to say something but she held it and turned away at him. "Hmph!"

Sasuke didn't mind what he had just seen, _'Is she tempting me?'_

Before dwelling _again _with his thoughts, his friends arrived and as well as his rival, their encircled him and Sakura , occupying the seats around them.

Sakura suddenly beamed up and greeted everyone as she turns to Naruto that was pouting.

"What's with the long face, Naruto?"

"Eeehhh! Sakura-chan! We can't go to the barbeque house later because of what Kurenai-sensei gave us!" he said protesting.

"Yeah." Ino sighs agreeing with Naruto. "The deadline's at Thursday and It's Monday.."

"So... Any plans?" Sakura asks Naruto, he was the one who planned this after all.

"What about... Well just celebrate after the project? You know so nothings gonna stop or gathering?" Naruto requested as he look at his friends who are starting to do their assignment and some just chill out. Others nodded in agreement while the other '4' (guess who) just silently agreed.

"T-then w-what would b-be the P-plan, N-naruto-kun?" Hinata asked Naruto.

"Let's have a overnight party!"

"What?!" , "Dobe." , "No way!" , "Troublesome" , "I don't *chomp* think so" , "No." , "U-uhm." , "NEVER! *ARF* " , "Bastard." , "Naruto, I am not sure about that." , "That is not showing any youthfulness!" , "I got to think about it"

Naruto pouts and sighs, "Come on guys! Let's do it over my place! Dad and Mom will agree with it! Believe it!"

He was answered by silence. "Please?"

Now they're looking at him begging with those puppy eyes.

Sakura sighs and muttered, "Fine"

"Really? Really Sakura-chan?" Naruto looked at Sakura with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Hai! Hai! When?" She asks Naruto,who was taken aback at think about their so-called Plan.

"What? You're going, Forehead?" Ino furiously asked Sakura who just nodded in response. "Hmmm.. Okay then, I'll think about it."

Ino turned to Shikamaru, "You're going,right" , "No" Shikamaru muttured under his breath. "WHAT" , he then sighs again, "Fine" and then muttured _'Troublesome woman"_

Naruto finally thought out a bright idea. "On Saturday at my place 6 pm, I'll convince Mom to make food for us."

But still others looks at him, a sign of disagreement.

"Mou.. come on guys! I'm sure it'll be fun, anyways it's been a loooooong while when we get along and have a 'slumber party' pleeeeeeeasee..?"

Sakura beg them with a childish pout and teary puppy eyes.

Everyone sighs in defeat and muttered. "Fine."

I mean, no one could resist Sakura like that huh?

The group got a little chit chats before saying fellow goodbyes.

Sasuke was about to walk his way home alone when.

"Uchiha." He looks at the owner of the voice.

"Akibara." Sasuke returned in a low growl with a glare only intensifying second by second.

Their friends took separate ways to leave some are in groups stating that they'll start the project now and by name it was only Sasuke, Sasori and... Sakura.

Sakura Haruno herself who was now... between the raven-haired and scarlet-haired boys that are practically glaring at eachother.

She can now see some sparks at their eyes really going through her as their glares intensify.

Trying to break the oh so _VERY TENSING _moment she speaks up.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, Sasori-kun..."

"..." , "..."

Still glaring at each other as if they didn't notice Sakura their.

"Sasukeee-kun. Sasoriiii-kun"

Looking back and forth at the two boys still not breaking the glaring contest.

"..." , "..."

She is now beginning to feel annoyed.

"Sasuke! Sasori!"

Still not answering, a visible vein popped at Sakura's temples. Even if she remove the suffix _-kun _in their names they still didn't break the contest.

_'AS . IF . I . WAS . A .GHOST!"_

"SASUKE UCHIHA! SASORI AKIBARA!"

Now, the _glaring contest _had break and snapping their heads at Sakura. Sasori is really afraid now having a terrified look at his face while Sasuke's is black as usual but who knows?

"I AM TALKING HERE AND YOU TWO SO BUSY AS IF I WASN'T HERE AND I JUST _BETWEEN _YOU GUYS!"

Sakura was out of breath but continue anyways ignoring the looks that she get by the remaining students at the school gates.

"NOW COME WITH ME! LET'S START THE FUCKING PROJECT NOW!"

"Let's do it tomorrow, Saku-chan." Sasori fearlessly said it to Sakura , Sasuke on the other hand glared on what Sasori nick-named her _'Saku-chan? No one will nick name my Sakura!'_

_**'Hahaha. My? Since when did you ask her out'**_

_'FUCK . OFF'_

_**'Can't. I'm You.'**_

Before Sasuke got to have a chance to argue back he was surprise the he was, well, he and Sasori was being pulled by the pink-haired girl, Sakura.

"What the hell, Sakura?!" Sasuke complained only to be shut up again.

"DON'T WHAT THE HELL ME, UCHIHA! WE'LL GOING TO START THE GOD DAMN PROJECT IN YOUR HOUSE, WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT."

Sasuke was a little bit startled about this but keeps his mouth shut. _'Did she really need to be this ... Scary?'_

Sasori tried to pull off but Sakura's grip is soooo tight.

"But—"

"NO . BUTS ."

Feeling terrified Sasori sighs in defeat and just said. "Okay"

_'Wow, Saku-chan is ... Sweet and.. HOT' _Sasori got to smirk as his thoughts.

Who is very visible to Sasuke, oh how it disgust him on how Sasori looked at Sakura!

Wow. Now Sasuke is acting a bit... OOC, Anyways just in his thoughts.

Minute passed and the Uchiha Manor is at sight Sakura is still tugging the Uchiha and Akibara.

When they were at front of the Uchiha Manor she didn't ask Sasuke for the keys or to let him unlock it she just knock to the door furiously, still mad at what happen earlier.

She was getting a little impatient and was about to knock again when someone opened the door it was Itachi, he sighs and speaks with eyes close.

"Sasuke, you have your keys, Why do—"

He stopped his sentences when he opened his eyes seeing a furiously MAD Sakura, an terrified Sasori and an annoyed Sasuke. _'Whoah'_

Then he stepped aside and opens the door widely to ler her, I mean them, in.

Sakura pulled them in and pushed them at the couch. Itachi is holding a laugh at this scene.

"Now. Can we start the project already?"

Ask by Sakura who is now calm than before.

"Okay, Saku-chan, as you said." Sasori agreed and dug to his bag to get his things.

"Hn." Sasuke agreed his well getting his things.

"Good." Sakura said but before getting her things in her bag he turned to Itachi.

"Uhmm., Itachi-san..?"

"Yeah?" Itachi said hinting Sakura to continue as he sat on the other couch and continue watching the movie.

"It is okay if we... Do our project here?"

Itachi slightly chuckled. "Yes of course miss Cherry Blossoms, you're already here , aren't you?"

Itachi smirk when he sees Sasuke at the side of his eyes, Glaring at him.

Sakura blushed on how Itachi addresses her then nods and get her things.

"Okay so.. Let's start shall we?" Sakura said as she click her knuckles and sit between Sasuke and Sasori preventing the _glaring contest _again.

"Uhh. What was the project again?" Sasori asked Sakura.

"What? You didn't copied it?"

"Nope." He said with a sheepish grin.

She sighs and give her notes at Sasori then reads it aloud.

**"English IV Project - Kurenai Yuuhi-Sarutobi**

**You must create an English story taking place at 18th century**

***note: You can base it off at William Shakespeare's novel**

**-It must be in a minunum of 15 pages story.**

**-Any genre is accepted.**

**-Characters must be atleast 6 persons.**

**-Characters must be characterized well.**

**-Written in a Parchment Paper.**

**-Hand written.**

***reminder: no plagiarized story is allowed."**

"It's.. Hard" Sasori thought out allowed.

"Not at all.." Sakura answered.

"Hn."

"So?" Sasori asks her, ignoring Sasuke.

Sakura takes out something out her bag and place it on the table. Parchment paper.

"I bought it on the Konoha High Mini Bookstore"

She answered the confused stare on her.

"But Saku-chan that's expensive." Sasori stated.

"Don't worry, I've got money.. So.."

"Hn." Sasuke said as he looks at Sakura.

"What genre our story would be?" She asks them then put her index finger at her chin as she looks up, striking a thinking pose.

"Love Story?" Sasuke spatted out.

He then notices two pair of eyes staring at him. "What?!" Sasori and Sakura said in unison. Even Itachi gasp at this.

Sasuke shrugged it of. "It is the easiest genre and William Shakespeare is known at one of his novels Romeo and Juliet and it was indeed a Love Story." Sasuke explained.

"Well.. You've got a point there.. then.. Love Story it is!" Sakura said actually announced it.

"Then how about the Title?" Sasori asks.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura looks at Sasuke who raised an eyebrow at her then sighs as he knew what she meant.

Silent came to them.

"**KISMET"**

Sasuke finally spoke. Sakura gape at this. "That's.. WONDERFUL" she cheered.

"Kismet?" Sasori asks not familiar at the word.

"Yes. Kismet means fate or destiny!" Sakura explained, "Oh"

"And now, I've got an idea... the story will be there was a boy and girl or we can make it as a Prince and a Princess, they've been together and then one day a tragedy happen that caused the Princess to get back at her kingdom then years passed the Prince came to look for her and blah blah blah.. they live Happily-Ever-After, The End."

Sakura giggled as she said Happily-Ever-After.

"Sounds good for me." Sasuke stated as he nods. "Saku-chan for the characters I've got names in my head" Sasori smiled at her as he wait for her to signalize him to continue.

"Mhm. Then let see? What are the names?" Sakura said. Sasori took this as a signal as he continues.

"So.. It'll be English names. The Prince will be named as Reavan and the Princess is named Roushan. Prince Reavan's brother is named Raven his bestfriend named as Kurt. Princess Roushan doesn't have any sibling but her bestfriends are named , Irene, Channel and Madielyn."

Sakura's jade eyes glittered in excitement. "Oh my, Oh my! Let's get it started!"

And with that. Their English Project is on progress.

* * *

**A/N: So here it is.. again this is a bridge of connection for the 8th chapter, next!**

**And sadly... it's coming to an end :(**

**but...as you know might do a sequel. Let us just see for now!**

**Anyways. THANK YOU SO MUCH for reviewing! I mean it was few but i don't care as long as I know someone is liking it! Then so it be ahahahahahaha **

**You'll be shock at the end ahahah =^-^=**

**I'll try to update faster!**

**Ja-Ne~**

**~DestructionGoddess101**


	8. So much for the English Project

**DISCLAIMER: I , DestructionGoddess101 , is hereby justifying that I, do not, certainly not, I, do not own any Anime or more specifically the Anime named as 'Naruto' , I am extremely sad about this, although, a person named, Masashi Kishimoto own the said anime. He is definitely better than me, in so many levels. I all thank thee for hearing my Disclaimer not *bows***

* * *

He was on hurry; in panic, he was worried.

Woried that his Princess might many another Prince,his _real _Princess.

The Prince arrived at the Kingdom of Maximus.

He ordered Jinx, his black horse to run the fastest at the Castle and Jinx did,

He hurriedly run to the Castle as his master told him to.

The Prince, Yes. Prince Reavan Michaelis himself is like a Knight.

A Knight who is looking for _his _princess but he himself is no Knight, he was Prince, a Prince with a heart of a Knight.

Jinx stopped, they are at the front of the Maximus Castle.

The Castle Knights lowered their grounds as they noticed the Prince of Supremos.

The Castle Knights hurriedly called their Highnesses

Greeted by the King and Queen, he bowed to them and speak.

_"Your Highnesses, I, Prince Reavan Michaelis of Supremos, are here to ask for your Princess' hand."_

The King and Queen of Maximus are flattered at his offer, offer for their Princess, Princess Roushan Edwards, their daughter.

_"My, My, Young Prince Reavan, Aren't you suppose to marry the beautiful Princess of Luna?" _The King asked,

_"Truly your Highness, but I only have an eye for one girl." _The Princess says.

Understanding his words the King and Queen accompanied Prince Reavan to the Castle Garden where _his _Princess is.

He saw her, he walks to her, he neared her.

As the princess, she was in fear, in her eyes there was _fear,_

She cried, she cried at the young prince's chest.

_"I'm waiting for you..." _She softly says.

_" I came back for you." _Said the Prince with caring ang love in his voice.

_"I thought—" , "Hush, my princess, I am here. I will never leave your side again."_

And then he looks at her, as she looks back at him,

The Prince brushed her tears away and looked at her jade eyes as she looked at his obsidian eyes.

The Prince neared her face, As his forehead keaned unto hers,

He leaned to kiss the girl, to kiss his Princess, to kiss the _One he long for, the one he loves._

As they break their gentle and loving kiss the Princess speak and announce.

_"I, Prince Reavan Michaelis of Supremos is hereby to make a promise, a promise which I will cherish and keep forever." _The Prince stop for a moment and step back a little then kneeled down.

_"I, Prince Reavan Michaelis of Supremos will Love, the beautiful princess before me, Princess Roushan Edwards of Maximus. My Princess, Will you marry me?"_

The Prince pulled out a ring,

It was a gold band with a rare red sapphire in the middle and diamonds at either side of it making the Red Sapphire stand out.

The gentle breeze softly touch their faces, and then;

_"Yes.."_

* * *

**"You're Mine, Only Mine"**

**Chapter 8: "So much for the English Project"**

"AT LAST!" Sakura shouted as she stretch her arms at front of her.

"We're finished!" then collapse at the carpeted floor,

It was their 2nd day of their English Project and it is Tuesday now and tomorrow they will submit it even though it wasn't even the deadling 'Better to be early than to be Late'

Sakura thought it wasn't hard but little by little she thought that it was a bit hard, she got to change the writing form she was also the one who is responsible at writting it down at the parchment paper carefully not making any mistakes and leave the words correctly spelled as well as the grammar.

It was a good thing that she studied Calligraphy and knows how to write the old english style, at top of the parchment paper it said 'Kismet'

then everything is writen down on a plain and neat cursive form.

She was with Sasuke and Sasori at the Uchiha Manor as well, she sat on the carpeted floor as her two companions sat at front of her on the couch.

The older Uchiha left awhile to bought groceries and stated to cook something for them when he came back.

"Sakura how long will you lay down on there?" Sasuke ask her sarcastically.

"Mhm. Sasuke-kun, I'm tired, it's like my head's gonna blow now." She answered as she turn to her side not minding if that was a joke or something.

Sasori chuckled at this. "Saku-chan, I thought you said that it was pretty easy?"

Sakura groaned. "Only if you _two _helped me with their dialogue!"

Then continue as her voice slowly fade. "I don't need some... funny and.. not serious... dialogue.. and *yawn* Mmm.. don't want... cold... so.. serious.. dia..logue"

the last words were harldly to hear for it was nearly a whisper and then she falls asleep. The boys sweat dropped on this scene.

Sasuke was about to wake her up and make her go home to get some sleep when he was stopped when his brother enter their Manor. He looked at his elder brother.

"Aniki."

"Hey, Sasuke! Sasori and— oh."

Itachi was about to greet Sakura too when she saw her, laying on the carpet.

"Sasori, care to help me up?" Itachi offered with some _knowing glances._

"Sure! I'm excited to give you _all _a taste of some spicy cruisine"

Sasori stands and join Itachi at the kitchen.

"Sasuke just wake her up later." Itachi stated as he disappered to the kitchen.

"Hn."

When Itachi and Sasori finally disappeared from his sigth he got up and walk over Sakura whose just on the opposite direction, there she laid sleep and sound.

He brought his arms underneath her legs and his other hand below her shoulder and carry her at the couch where and Sasori sat awhile ago.

He carefully laid down the couch, first he lay down her legs letting go of his hand then before letting go at the other he carefully slid a comf'table pillows under her head and finally letting his hands go. He quietly sit down at the other couch and looks at her.

Well, Stare at her.

Her pink tresses that is soft like a cherry blossom lip, her pinkish lips that seemingly glossed though she doesn't wear any lip gloss or lip stick, her pale skin and with that curves that is visible because of their white long-sleeved uniform that is fitted to her.

She, Sakura, herself was like an Angel, FLAWLESS.

_**'You're falling for her,'**_

_'W-what?!'_

_**'Got cha!'**_

_'Can you just—_

_**'Can't I'm you. Aren't you getting tired? You always say that.'**_

_'I will until ypu get fucking off!"_

_**'Then tell her'**_

_'...'_

_**'So... We're so into her but not telling her? If Sasori get her then what? We'll cr—'**_

For about 15 minutes or so.

Sasuke was in deep thoughts arguing with his inner that he didn't know was there before, he didn't even notice Itachi and Sasori reentering the living room placing foods at the coffee table.

"Wow. I didn't know that Itachi's little brother is... perverted" Sasori says as he smirks getting the attention of the young Uchiha.

"I'm not looking at her." Sasuke says trying not to snapped out of his calm state.

"Uhmm.. Actually you are." Itachi stated as he smirks.

"Funny, Aniki." Sasuke says as he walk toward Sakura slowly shaking her.

"Mhhmmmn.." She groaned refusing to wake up.

Sasuke clicked his tongue. "Sakura.."

"Mmmmhhmn.."

Itachi sighs. "Why don't we just eat? then Sasori will carry her home. Is that okay?"

"Yes. It's fine for me." Sasori agreed.

"You don't even know where her room is." Sasuke says.

"That's what you thought." Sasori smirks. "I've been there before."

Sasuke glared at him, his obsidian eyes were really hinting a tint of... red.

"Hey, can you two just eat? You'll wake the cherry blossoms there.."

Itachi says as he sits down at the carpeted floor and starts to eat.

The one who's smirking started to join Itachi and shrugged it off, while Sasuke turns to look at Sakura them back at them to finally join them to eat.

After a good 30 minutes of eating and a little chit chat courtesy of Itachi and Sasori.

Itachi brought the dishes back to the kitchen to wash them, while Sasuke and Sasori are left back at the living room.

Sasuke organized their project properly, pages by pages and then roll it all together and tied it by a white string to make it look like a scroll and put it inside a black cylinder container. (Earlier that day Sakura told them about her idea and after classes they asked Kurenai Yuuhi-Sarutobi permissions to add up their idea and agreed with it), he got some white paint and carefully writes down 'English Project: Kismet' under it was their last names 'Uchiha, Haruno, Akibara'

"Wow, Nice lettering!" Sasori says as he looks at the black cylinder, he was about to caught it in his hands when Sasuke put it down only to be stopped by him.

"Hands off. The paint's not dry yet." Sasuke glared at him.

"Well then..—"

_**RIIIIIIIIING RIIIIIIIIIIING RIIIIIIIING**_

Sasori got interrupted by a call. "Oh."

Then he pick it up. Itachi who is done now washing the dishes comes back at the living room seeing Sasori talking to someone.

"What?" Sasori said to the person at the other line. "I'm at Itachi's". "Yup, he's here" then looked at Itachi. "Why?" Itachi raised his eyebrows to Sasori out of confusion. Sasori mouthed 'DEIDARA" . "Right now?" ... "Are you serious?" ... "But—" ... "Yes." ... "Itachi's brother, Sasuke and Sakura." Now Sasuke looked at Sasori. "Tsk, Okay.. Okay, I get it. We'll be there in 10 minutes." Then Sasori hung up.

"What does he want?" Itachi asked Sasori.

"Yahiko's up to something for... Konan, He's asking us if we can help. So I said.. yes, in 10 minutes, Is that alright?"

"Yeah, Of course. Bro, Sasuke?" Itachi called Sasuke who looks at him.

"I think you should carry Sakura home... We need to go now."

"Hn."

"Hey, Careful with my cherry blossoms." Sasori says as he smirks.

"She's not even _yours_" Sasuke says as he glared at him.

Itachi tapped Sasori's shoulders then smirk one last time at Sasuke and then they take to leave.

Once, his brother and rival left. Sasuke tried to wake Sakura up.

"Sakura.."

"Mhhhhhhmn.. Not now..Sasuke..."

Sasuke flinched at this

"Where's _'-kun' _?" He though out loud.

Sakura opened her eyes slightly. "mhmm?"

He sighed. "Nothing. I'll carry you back at your house. You're so exhausted."

"Mmmhhmmn.. keys..." She closed her eyes again then pointed out at her bag.

"Tsch." He said then caught her bag to find her keys, he found it in the mini pocket. He slid her bag unto his right shoulder then walk over to Sakura to carry her back at her house.

He quietly got out to the Uchiha Manor then walks to her house.

He looks down at his arms where he carry Sakura.

"I must tell her..." he muttured to himself. "...soon"

He stopped his thoughts when he reached Sakura's front door he skillfully unlock the door with his not so free hands. He didn't bother opening the lights and directly walk upstairs. He stopped to unlock the door to Sakura's bedroom (Wow, I guarantee you. He must have been at her house Many times before)

He laid her down at the her bed carefully next he put her bag down at study table. He turns back to Sakura to take off her doll shoes and her black socks and put it aside, he also takes off Sakura's School Jacket that he puts on her before carrying her back in her house just to be that she doesn't catch cold, Lastly he tuck Sakura inside the comforter.

She squirms to her side facing Sasuke, eyes still closed.

The moonlight shimmering down at her face.

_'She glows like a beautiful Cherry Blossom Tree in the moonlight.' _He thought.

"Mhhhhmmnn... Sasuke-kun"

Sakura mumbled in her dreams. Sasuke gaped at it and smirks.

"I'm here, my Sakura." He mumbled also.

As he leaned down to Sakura's forehead and kissed it. "I'm here"

* * *

**A/N: Well.. Here it is! Hahaha i really didn't plan the last scenes, Sasori was really the one who will carry Sakura back at her house but... This suits well..**

**And.. well.. Get ready folks! the next chapter will be so much fun? hahahahahaha.**

**Anyways.. I'm afraid but this Fanfic will not gonna end up for about 10 chapters. Meaning it will now soon came to an end. **

**I'll see with you want a sequel for this Fanfic of min at the end chaper. **

**Thanks for the Reviews!**

**Please R&amp;R**

**Ja-Ne~**

**~DestructionGoddess101**


	9. The Revelation

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto nor its Characters, Masashi Kishimoto does.**

**I only own the story...**

**Warning: This chapter may contain.. well.. Hilarious things.**

**Be ready in ...3...2...1**

* * *

**"You're Mine, Only Mine"**

**Chapter 9: "the Revelation"**

Sakura sits on her bed as she stretch out her hands at front of her.

When she opened her eyes, she gaped at herself, she was still wearing her uniform, She thought for awhile them remembered something as she smiles.

Suddenly..

_**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**_

She heard a knock at her door, bedroom's door.

"Who is it?" She said. "It's me, Saku-chan." , "Oh, wait for a sec."

She walk to the door and opened it, only to see the scarlet-haired boy dressed in his pajamas. Sakura was shocked. "You sleep here?!"

"Y-yeah, I—" Sasori was about to explain only to be cut off by Sakura.

"God damn it, Sasori!"

"Eh?! Okay, okay here is it. Itachi and I decided to go home around... 1 or 2 in the morning he was very tired, so I told him that we'll get straight at the Uchiha Manor, I told him that I'll manage it after that because I remember you so I decided that I'll stay here that's when I realize that you were fast asleep good thing that I know where you hid the duplicate in your house and I know that you kept unisex clothes down the basement so, here I am. Sorry. Sorry Saku-chan I didn't mean it, really!" Sasori explained as fast as he can and stopped. Pant. Pant. _'Geez..I'm so dead'_

"ARRRRRGGGHHH! I HATE YOU SASORI!" Sakura said as she stomped down the stairs and straight to the kitchen not minding if she's still in her uniform.

"I'm going to take a bath. C-Can I use your bathro—" . "NO."

Sasori sweat dropped. "O-Okay then"

Sasori went downstairs he took his extra-uniform in his back, good thing he's always prepare then he walk straight to the bathroom downstairs to get a quick bath.

Sakura was fuming as she prepared their breakfast. _'Damn it! Ughh!'_

She filled up the kettle and let it sit on fire , she put 4 slices of bread at the toaster oven, then pulled out some bacon and eggs at the fridge.

She put a pan on the fire and put a little oil on it and let it heated for awhile, She heard Sasori leave the bathroom and she fumes again.

_'I hate him! I hate him! I hate him!'_

_**'Hell yeah! What If our Sasuke-kun see this!? What will he think, huh?!'**_

_'Sasuke-kun? Oh, Oh yeah. He didn't know tha—'_

***DING DONG***

Sakura heard the bell, She doesn't care so and continue frying some bacon and eggs.

Sasori knew that Sakura was still mad him so he go get the door himself, despite that he's topless and that he only put his school pants on and a damp towel is on his shoulders.

He opened the door and there stood with a book on his hand. SASUKE UCHIHA.

Sasuke glared at the figure on his front. _'Akibara.'_

_'Wait. Why is he...'_

_**'Topless?'**_

_'...'_

_**'Oh wait. Don't tell me that AKIBARA did—'**_

Sasuke shook his thoughts off and speaks to Sasori.

"Where's Sakura?"

Sasori left to go get Sakura at the kitchen. "Saku-chan. The Uchiha is there, he's looking for you. I'll take care of the breakfast."

Sakura snapped her head on Sasori when he says 'Uchiha'.

_'I'm totally screwed.'_

_**'Then go and tell him'**_

Sakura nearly ran to the door there stood, Sasuke. She neared him only to be pulled out then slammed the door close.

Pulled out and pinned into the wall just beside the door.

"U-uhh.. S-sasuke-kun." Oh God she was so nervous when he saw Sasuke, Sasuke's bloodshot eyes, he's Sharingan.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH AKIBARA?" Sasuke was trying to control his temper, Oh God he was so mad. Smirk.

"U-uh. well you see, He said Itachi-san and he both got home by 1 or 2 so he told Itachi-san that drive straightly here and he can—"

"YOU'RE NOT ANSWERING MY QUESTION SAKURA. WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH HIM!"

"I-I let him in my house, becau—"

"FORGET IT. I SHOULDN'T CARE." He cut off Sakura's explanation. Sakura was about tell it but then. "Here! It's yours." He shoved the book that he was holding unto her that Sakura immediately caught. "You left it last night."

Then he walk off back to the way their Manor was. "Sasuke-kun!"

He didn't look back. "Sasuke!"

Still didn't look back, _'Oh, Sasori is SO DEAD!'_

She opened the door forcefully and let herself in then SLAMMED THE DOOR close.

"SASOOOORIIIII!"

_'Oh fuck. I AM SO DEAD NOW!'_

* * *

Sasuke heard Sakura called him but didn't bother to look back at her. He just can't.

_'What the hell is she doing with Sasori?!'_

_**'You're just jealous.'**_

_'I'm not.'_

_**'So what do you call that act?'**_

_'...'_

Sasuke stays quiet as he walk in their Manor. Itachi is in the kitchen making their breakfast.

"Sasuke, Have yo—"

Sasuke didn't bother to make his brother finish his words and straightly went upstairs to his room. Itachi noticed it and look over Sasuke who brushed past the kitchen.

_'What just happen?' _He sighs, _'Sasori..'_

That day Sasuke didn't talk to anyone, he got to school without talking to his friends he didn't even sit with them at lunch and just sat at their room waiting for the next teacher who was Kurenai, when the room was filled by students Kurenai came just in time.

Sasuke walk to her and gave their English Project then walk back at his seat. Sasuke

Naruto was confused when Sasuke is not complaining about his own loudness , He just don't care at all there were times that he caught Sasuke glaring at Sasori or he was staring at Sakura and caught in a deep thought.

* * *

The day passed just like that, Sasuke didn't care about that stating that he was just not in a great mood or that he just don't feel talking to them but Naruto knows that there is something going on between him, Sasori and Sakura.

Sasuke sits at the counter he ordered Black Label at the bartender.

It was Friday night and He was at the 'Deadly Sins' bar.

He doesn't even know why is he there.

The bartender gave him his orders. He drink it up gulp by gulp as he was caught in a deep thought.

_'I don't understand.' _His eyebrows furrowed.. _'Why did she let Sasori sleep into her house.'_

_**'Jealous much?"**_

_'No.'_

_**'I'm you. I know'**_

_'No.'_

_**'Just admit it!'**_

_'NO.'_

_**'Admit it. You're losing her.'**_

_'...'_

He sighs as he shrugs of his thoughts and he turn the stool that he sat unto.

Suddenly his sharingan activated.

He saw Sasori, right in the middle of the dance floor, flirting with other girls. Sasuke immediately gulp down the remaining liquor in the glass that he was holding then slammed it on the counter with some money enough to pay the drink.

He brush passed the girls that wanted to flirt with him and straight went to the middle of the dance floor where he saw Sasori, He then immediately grabs Sasori's collar and slammed him at the wall not minding the girls who flirt with Sasori. This scene caught almost everyones attention, the bouncer at the bar didn't want to interfere since the bar belongs to his brother, Itachi.

"What do you want, Uchiha?" Sasori asked him , smirk embracing his face.

"What are you to Sakura." Sasuke ask but it was more like a demand.

Sasori kept smirking at Sasuke's face. "I wont tell you, but you will know it soon."

Sasuke glared at him harder his blood shot eyes are getting fiercer that Sasori is being terrified this time only hiding it. I mean, come on it is sure so terrifying!

"I'm looking forward what will your reaction be." Sasori smirks darkly as he glanced down at Sasuke's hands indicating him to let him go.

Sasuke punched Sasori hardly at his left cheek leaving a huge bruise on his cheek with a tint of blood lining down.

"Don't mess with me Akibara. Do not EVER touch Sakura! I'LL KILL YOU."

And with that Sasuke left the bar.

He went to the parking lot and look for his Black and Blue Motorcycle he quickly grab his Black helmet then drive back to the Uchiha Manor.

It took him 15 minutes to arrive, he parks his motorcycle and stomped his way to the balcony.

"Damn it" He murmured as he close his eyes and punched cemented balcony, the breeze hit his face gently as he sighs.

"Care to tell me?" A voice says that appeared to be beside him, he opened his eyes and look at it.

His brother, Itachi, leaning at the balcony beside him. "Kenji, the bartender called me, he told me that you punched Sasori at the bar."

"Hn."

"What did Sasori did now?"

"Sakura..."

Itachi sighs then look at Sasuke. "Tell me the truth, Sasuke."

Sasuke looked back at Itachi. "What?"

"You're Jealous, Aren't you?" Itachi calmly asked him.

"No." Sasuke looks away to the skies.

"Sasuke..—"

"NO." Sasuke says at a louder state of his voice, _'Okay, I need to get ready to it.' _Itachi thought as he reached something in his pocket not noticeable for his little brother.

"You're Jealous, Sasuke, You can just te—"

"FINE!" Sasuke said in a shouting matter.

"I'm Jealous okay! I'm jealous right before Sasori came in Konoha high! I'm jealous when he knew Sakura and so as She. I'm jealous when SHE called him with the suffix that she also call mine name with! I'm jealous when SHE started to talk to HIM like everyday and it seems that SHE forgot about me! I'm jealous when she blushed because of Sasori's compan and how she act at front of him, when suppose to be I'm the one who make her blush that way and make her act that way! I'm jealous when I knew that SHE let HIM sleep at her house! DAMN IT! I'm JEALOUS! I'm JEALOUS of the fucking Sasori Akibara, on how he treated Sakura! I'm worried that he'll just cheat on her and make her cry, I don't want to see her cry! I don't wanna hurt her! I'M JEALOUS AND I ADMIT! Are you happy now!?"

Itachi gaped at his little brother _'Wow, that was just.. A paragraph.. Is this really my little brother? Is this really Sasuke?'_

A silence surround them.

Itachi was still gaping at his little brother while Sasuke glared at him with a tint of red visible at his ears. Suddenly, Itachi burst into laughter. Now, Sasuke is confused.

_'What the?' _He thought. "What's wrong with you?"

"Hahahahaha, Sa-Sasuke, pfffff ahahahahahahaha"

Now, Itachi is really laughing out loud, LITERALLY.

"ANIKI!"

Itachi was still laughing but his laughter died slowly.

"Ahem! Ahem!" Itachi straighten as he was going to explain.

"So. YOU are JEALOUS about SASORI and SAKURA" Itachi emphasized the capitalized words.

"I already told you, Don't make me repeat myself, Aniki!"

"Okay, Okay, I get it."

"So. Why are you laughing?"

"Are you sure you're Jealous?"

"YES."

"Well.. You see.. Sasori Akibara was transferred from Sunagakure, his father is Shii Akibara and his mother name is Sakuno—"

"What's your point?" Sasuke cuts off Itachi.

Itachi sighs as he was already saying his point only to be cut off by Sasuke. He put hos palm at Sasuke's shoulder.

"Sasuke.." Sasuke signaled him to continue. "Sasori is... Sakura's... COUSIN"

"WHAT!" Sasuke gaped at his brother, refusing to believe what his brother said. "Explain."

***FLASHBACK***

**(This is the day when Sasori invited Sakura to the Uchiha Manor, his first day)**

_Itachi leads Sasori to the kitchen as Sasuke leads Sakura to the living room._

_They sat on the counter stools._

_"So.. It's been a long time.." Itachi starts the convo._

_"Yeah.. I miss Konoha already, how was the Akatsuki?"_

_"Well It's doing well, although the gangs always face another trying to bring us down."_

_"Hmmm.. I see.. I wanna see them again."_

_"Let's go at the Akatsuki Mansion then after we have some snack?"_

_"Yeah, sure, It'll be nice.. Anyway.. I.. didn't know that you know Sakura."_

_Itachi gaped at him then return his calm face._

_"When she was 8 they move right next door and her parents left 3 years after our parents left, they even asked me to look after Sakura from time to time.. How about you, you know her?"_

_"Of course, I do. She's my cousin." . "Really?"_

_"Yeah. My mother and her mother are sisters, though kaa-san has a scarlet hair dad has red, kaa-san's name is Sakuno Haruno, dad's Shii Akibara."_

_"Oh that's explain itself."_

_"You know, Itachi, your little brother is quiet scary."_

_"Why? Did he do something?"_

_"Ever since I arrived at Konoha High and talked to Saku-chan he always glares at me."_

_Itachi hide his chuckle under his hands. "I think, Sasuke is jealous."_

_"Really? Uhmm.. Are they.. Dating?"_

_"Actually.. No. Sasuke is too dense to tell her." Itachi stated. Sasori nods at it._

_"Are you in?" Itachi asks him out of the blue. "In?" Sasori asks out of confusion._

_"Let's make my foolish little brother admit that his Jealous. I'm so impatient to see them together, they suits well"_

_Sasori smirks. "Hmmm.. I'll think of it."_

_They have a little chit chat more before Sasuke come into the kitchen informing how bored Sakura is._

***END OF FLASHBACK***

"It was your plan?" Sasuke is so mad about it.

"Can't help it." Itachi says as he smirks.

"Just because I didn't admit it!" Sasuke's eyes were turning red again.

"Foolish little brother." Itachi says his smirk grew wider.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!"

Sasuke said as he stomped to his room.

He laid down his bed as he sighs.

_'How can I face them tomorrow?'_

_**'I dunno.. tell her?'**_

_'I'll just don't go.'_

_**'Kill joy. You will just turn her down, remember she's the one who pleased you all.'**_

Sasuke sigh. _'Fine, I'll go.'_

"Maybe.. I'll just.. tell her." He muttered to himself and let the himself sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Revelation! xD ahahahahahaha **

**Well.. Next Chapter.. Will be the Last T^T**

**But, I'll be doing another as soon as this ends ;)**

**Thanks for the Review and..**

**Please R&amp;R**

**Love ya guys !**

**Ja-Ne~**

**~DestructionGoddess101**


	10. You're Mine, Only Mine

**DISCLAIMER: I personally don't own Naruto and It's Characters they are belongs to the one and only Masashi Kishimoto itself.**

**Well. This is the Last one. Enjoy :')**

* * *

**"You're Mine, Only Mine"**

**Chapter 10 : "You're Mine, Only Mine"**

It was Saturday and around 3 in the afternoon, Sasuke is at his room, he sat on his bed with bag on his hand, preparing for their 'slumber part' later at 6. Yep, he's not backing up.

He sighs. _'I don't know where to start..'_

_**'Maybe if you stop your rants and let her finish her sentences THAT da, you wouldn't be so confused.'**_

Sasuke sighs again for the nth time this day.

"Bro. Chill out."

Sasuke glanced up at the owners voice, Itachi who's leaning at the door frame. Sasuke glared at his brother. "Tsch."

Itachi walked over Sasuke, he sit beside him, he place a hand over Sasuke's shoulder.

"It's been a long time since then..." He said then pause, reassuring that Sasuke know what he's talking about when he know that Sasuke didn't recall he make him remember those moments...

***FLASHBACK***

_A 5 years old Sasuke Uchiha ran around the park he is with his brother, Itachi Uchiha around 9 years old and their parents Mikoto Uchiha and Fugaku Uchiha who are setting up for their picnic._

_The view was beautiful there were Sakura trees every where, there was a small pond which you can fish or take a picnic around it, and a playground for children to play. _

_"Aniki! Aniki!" Sasuke called for his brother who glanced to his mother and father telling them that he'll be right back, they nod for response._

_He went for Sasuke who is calling him. "What is it, Ototo?"_

_"Look!" Sasuke pointed at the circle of children under the Sakura tree in the middle was a little girl that is looking at the same age with Sasuke with a unusual pink her, she was crying._

_'Look she has a pink hair, what are you an alien or something?' They heard it from a black haired girl. 'Hahaha! She also have a big forehead!' Another one from a brown haired boy. 'Maybe she's a hybrid!' Again by a violet haired girl and lastly. 'Loser! No one will ever like you!' from a red haired girl. That time the pink haired girl cried louder as she was being tease continuously._

_"Aniki, Is it okay if I help her?" Itachi gaped at his little brother. "I know that she has an unusual pink hair but that only makes her unique right, Aniki?" said again by the little Uchiha._

_Itachi smiled at him. "Okay, I will let you but promise me you wont get into any trouble?"_

_Sasuke's eye beamed up. "I promise, Aniki!" Itachi smiled and poke him on his forehead by his two fingers, Sasuke rubbed it with his back hand and hurriedly ran to the pink haired girl. Itachi was watching all of these._

_"Hey! Back off!" Sasuke shouted at the bullies. "Why would we?" the brown haired boy raised an eyebrow and pushed Sasuke looking high at himself, Sasuke lost his balance at stumble at the ground landing at his elbows preventing himself to land at the ground completely. He brushed it off and quickly stands up. Sasuke got a little scratches._

_"Because if you don't..." He paused as he close his eyes. "...You've got to mess up.." Re open his eyes "..With Me!" his Sharingan was seen in spinning motion._

_The bullies backed off 'He's an Uchiha run!' , 'We're dead!' , 'Let's go!' . He heard them say as they ran away from him, he smiled at this then turn around to see the girl. He held out a hand on her, that she took and stand._

_"T-thank..y-you" The pink haired girl said as she wont stop crying._

_Sasuke frowns at this and pull the girl for a hug. "Don't cry.. Don't listen to them! They're just envy.. because you have pink hair.." He softly says but the girl doesn't stop crying. He breaks the hug and looks at her. She was wiping her tears and look at him,_

_"W-w-why w-would t-they, I-I'm U-ugly be-because o-of t-this!" She says as she hold a piece of her hair. _

_"No, you're not." Sasuke smiled at her as she looked at him, "Your hair is pink but that makes you Unique and Beautiful" Sasuke continued aa the girl at front of him blushed at his compliments. _

_Sasuke held out a hand "I'm Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke". the girl take his hand and shakes it. "S-Sakura.. Sakura Haruno."_

_Sasuke smiled at her. "From now on... I'll protect you."_

_Sakura was shocked at Sasuke's words, Itachi whose watching this smiled also._

***END OF FLASHBACK***

"That day... You met Sakura.. You even introduce her to Kaa-san and Tou-san... Sakura wasn't even living next door that time, You always play with her at the playground, you introduce her with Naruto also, you all get along." Itachi recalled.

"I don't get your point, Aniki." Sasuke said looking down remembering those moments.

"Those days.. Kaa-san and Tou-san knew you were happy.. even Naruto knew you weere happy... I knew you were happy.. You're happy WITH her." Itachi stated.

Sasuke gaped at Itachi. "Aniki.." _Speechless._

"Ototo..." Itachi poked Sasuke on his forehead with his two finger. "...Do what you need to do" Itachi nods at him then walks out the door.

When Itachi was out of sight he smirks. _'Then I will...'_

He grabbed something at his drawer and put it on his pocket and went to pursue what he was about to do years ago.

* * *

Sasuke found himself at front of Sakura's door. He sighs then knock at it.

"In a second!" He heard her yell at the other side.

Then suddenly the door opened, He saw Sakura shocked.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said as she was confused. _'I though he's mad?'_

"Mind to walk with me to the park?"

"Mhm. I don't, since the party wont be on 3 hours." Sakura replied as she walked out the door and locked it.

They walk side to side to the park.

Once they reach the park they decided to sit under the big Sakura Tree.

Sasuke is leaning at the tree as he was sitting beside Sakura, eyes closed as he felt the cool breeze. Sakura was looking at Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn." Eyes still closed. "May I ask a question?" She continued.

"You already are." He said sarcastically. "Go on."

"About Sasori...—

"He's your cousin." She got off by Sasuke. "How?"

"Aniki told me.. Why didn't you tell me before?" Sasuke sighs as he open his eyes and looks at her.

"I was trying to.. but you always cut me off.." Sakura says as she recalled.

_"Hmmm.. Sasori is.. Kind, He's actually quite a joker but he's calm, he tends to be sensitive when it comes to his family and he's quite good looking. I mean, it's obvious right? On how girls wants to be with him, He's like.. not that much but.. He's like... you, but he's my—_."

"He's my Cousin." and recalled again.

_"I-I let him in my house, becau—"_

"He's my Cousin." she said.

Sasuke looks away out of embarrassment, Sakura giggled at this. "It's okay, Sasuke-kun. Next time listen to me, okay?" She said then stands up feeling the breeze that gently hits her face and closed her eyes.

Sasuke stands up as well leaning at the tree and looking at her. Sakura's hair flew with the breeze as she closed her eyes, her face was so peaceful, she was just like.. an _Angel._

"Sasuke-kun.."

He immediately looks away before getting caught staring at her. "Hn."

"Why are we here?" She open her eyes and look at him waiting for an answer.

Sasuke sighs and look at her as well. "Do you remember?"

Sakura gasp not really getting what he says. "Remember what Sasuke-kun?"

"..When we first met."

Sakura was shocked at first then brings up to a smile, a gentle smile. "Yes, at this very spot, under the Sakura tree" she recalled as she put her small hand at the tree.

"Sakura.." This time it was Sasuke who called her. "Mhm?" She said as she turn her head towards him. Their eyes locked at each other.

"That day.. What are the things that ran through your mind?" Not leaving his eyes on her.

"At first.. I thought you'll tease me as well, but when you stand out for me, I knew you were kind.." Her stare soften as she continued. "...I was mad at myself when I saw you stumble.. I was mad when you got scratches.. I was mad that I was so weak that time.." Tears are starting to gather at her eyes. "...I was hopeless."

She looks down as a single teardrop ran down through her face.

"but.. You were there.." She bit her lips as she tried not to cry more.

"You were there... to save me..." Trembling and shakily breaths.

"You were there to protect me when no else was." she said as she let her tears fall to her face.

"For that..." sobs. "Thank you, Sasuke-kun."

She was shocked, she nearly jump when she felt a hand brushed her tears away. She looked up to see an obsidian pair of eyes it was full of.. concern.

"Don't thank me Sakura.." He said as he continue to brush away her tears stroking her cheeks gently. "I'm the one who needs to Thank you..."

Sakura kept quiet as she looks for answers. Why.

"Because even when I get so cold.. Ever since that day.. When Kaa-san and Tou-san left us... Even when I have changed.. You _never _give up on me."

Sakura look at him as he continues. "You never did.. Because _You Love me._"

"But Damn it!" He says clenching his free hand into fist. "I'm afraid!"

Sakura gaped at him but he continued. "I'm afraid that I'll only hurt you.. I'm afraid that I'll act cold towards you.. I'm afraid to see you cry.. I'm afraid to loose you, Sakura."

Sasuke looks at her with tenderness, concern... _Love._

Sakura planted a small smile at her face. "Sasuke-kun... I love you the way you are even when we are younger.. on how you protect me that day, on how you make me smile on those days.. I love you even when you have change.. although we never always talk everyday.. although it wasn't like as before.. I knew that somehow.. Somehow deep inside you.. The Sasuke that saved me was there.." Sasuke looks away from her, knowing how much the fact the he changed hurt her.

"but Sasuke-kun.." She sighs as she step towards Sasuke and put her hands at his cheek to make him look at her. "...You didn't hurt me..." He looked at her.

"Because, Somehow... I know you are there to save me.. I know you are there to protect me.. It may not look as it supposed to be but.. I know you are _always _there..." She says as she looks at him, letting go of his cheeks.

"Sakura..." Sasuke says as she nods to let him continue.

"Ever since the day that I save you..."

"Sakura.. I like you.." Sasuke said as Sakura was shocked at it.

Sasuke stepped closer to her making their gap so close to each other.

"You are Unique.. You are beautiful.." He caressed her cheeks making her flush a bit.

"And as we grew older.. I have fallen for you.."

Sakura's heartbeats run faster and faster every second.

"Even when I have changed... My feelings never go away..." He continued caressing her cheeks.

"Even when I deny it.. Sakura, I knew it to myself..."

Sasuke leaned at Sakura, until their forehead touch each others, then he leaned again..

To _Kiss _her, Gently but Possessively.

Sakura kissed him back. The _Kiss_ was taking longer, Sasuke bit Sakura's lower lip to ask for an entrance, Sakura part her lips a little and let Sasuke's tongue slid unto hers, he roamed around her, memorize her mouth and her taste and then their tongue danced as one.

They part to catch their breath but not breaking the small gao between them, forehead fo forehead, nose to nose.

"I Love You, Sakura" He whispered as at her.

"I Love You too, Sasuke-kun"

Then her _Kiss _her again once more and part again.

"Sakura.."

"Mhm?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course I will Sasuke-kun"

Sasuke takes out something at his pocket. He showed it to Sakura.

She was mesmerized by it, it was a beautiful necklace, the lace was pure silver and at the middle it has a pendant, it was composed of rare and expensive gem, the rare Red Sapphire and a Diamond, the Red Sapphire and Diamond is carved into Sasuke's clan insignia, the Uchiha crest.

"Kaa-san gave this to me, She said that I'll give it to the one that I truly love the most.. and that it is _you _, Sakura.." Sasuke unchained it and place it around Sakura's neck then securely locked it.

Sakura eyed and touched the stunning necklace then turned to Sasuke and give him a sweet smile.

Sasuke smiles as he slid an arm at Sakura's waist and pulled her unto his chest as he leaned at the Sakura Tree and sits down as Sakura followed him as well, his one leg stretched and other is bended. Sakura leaned on his chest and closed her eyes.

"Sakura.."

"Mhm?"

"From now on...

_**"You're Mine, Only Mine.."**_

* * *

**A/N: So.. That's how it goes :)**

**Thank you for everyone who reads it and for the reviews. I am glad that you like my idea and my story. Thank you for everything!**

**So this is how my first SasuSaku Fanfiction ends. (Bonus Chapter: Truth or Dare?)**

**Please read my next Fanfics :) **

**The title of my upcoming Fanfic is "Kismet" **

**Anyway...**

**Do you think that it's a great idea to put a sequel on this story?**

**Please R&amp;R**

**Thanks for the reviews:**

**.lenebui98**

**.Nixbloodlust**

**.Soul Eater Rune**

**Until we meet again =^-^=**

**"You're Mine Only Mine"**

**3/24-3/31**

**~DestructionGoddess101**


End file.
